


Потерянный мяч

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Канко встретил Коку и полюбил её, история повторяется. Но в этой истории у Коки есть лучший друг.





	Потерянный мяч

Потерянный мяч приносит удачу. ©

Солнце светило сквозь широкие окна столовой, превращая волосы Коки в буйный осенний огонь. Самое яркое пятно в просторном болезненно белом помещении.  
Уцуро моргнул и перевёл взгляд на экран айфона.  
– У нас в этом году мало совместных лекций.  
– Всего две, – кивнула Кока, не отвлекаясь от макбука. – Потому что ты набрал гуманитарных предметов.  
Она взяла свой капучино, пригубила и бросила на Уцуро острый взгляд.  
– Зачем, кстати?  
– Ради интереса.  
Он полностью переработал своё расписание в попытке хоть что-то поменять в жизни, в её размеренном, просчитанном, предсказуемом течении. Бесполезно: другие предметы, преподаватели и соседи по аудитории не могли ничего изменить – его жизнь осталась прежней, даже стала ещё скучнее из-за того, что с Кокой они теперь виделись реже.  
– Ты помнишь про выходные?  
Кока что-то быстро набирала, попивала кофе и продолжала беседу – ей скучать было некогда.  
– Выходные… Ты про гольф? – Уцуро поморщился. – Неужели не найдётся более весёлого занятия?  
– Я уже заказала поле.  
– Твоему мужу нелегко придётся.  
Кока снова посмотрела на него поверх крышки макбука, но не успела ответить.  
– Привет, Кока-чан!  
Широкая тень разрезала солнечный свет, когда на их столик надвинулся какой-то громила. Уцуро смерил его взглядом, отметив отличное телосложение и белую футболку, облегающую выпуклые грудные мышцы как вторая кожа. Поднимать взгляд выше подбородка он поленился, всё равно это был очередной не отягощённый интеллектом спортсмен. К Коке вечно клеились такие экземпляры, но она отлично умела их отшивать.  
– Обедаешь? – озвучил громила очевидное.  
– Привет, – отозвалась Кока вежливо. – Да, обедаем. Присоединишься?  
Это было что-то новенькое. Уцуро посмотрел на неё вопросительно, но Кока его проигнорировала.  
– Познакомьтесь. Это Умибозу Канко-сан, а это Ёшида Уцуро-сан.  
– Приятно познакомиться, – пробормотал громила.  
Уцуро даже отвечать не стал, а тот сел и поставил на столик свой поднос с обедом. Поднос с намёком упёрся в локоть Уцуро, но тот не пошевелился, делая вид, что намёков не понимает. В итоге Кока сдвинула макбук, и они кое-как разместились.  
– У нас же сейчас лекция, – жизнерадостно выпалил громила, – Кока-чан, ты не объяснишь мне кое-что, я не всё понял…  
– Да, конечно.  
Уцуро взял свой стакан, поймал губами соломинку и отпил апельсиновый сок. Кока была в числе лучших студентов, и к ней часто подкатывали с такими вопросами, вот только вряд ли до её слушателей доходило хоть что-то из того, что она говорила. С такими огромными глазами, яркими губами, огненной косой и грудью, выпирающей в вырезе блузки, она могла хоть квакать – никто бы не заметил.  
– Общая лекция? – вставил он равнодушным тоном. – Разве ты не охранник?  
Громиле это не понравилось.  
– С чего ты так решил?  
– Всё дело в твоей мускулатуре, – лениво пояснил Уцуро и наконец посмотрел на него.  
Удивительно, но вместо обезьяньей морды у громилы обнаружилось довольно симпатичное лицо: правильные черты, чистая кожа, копна растрёпанных волос.  
– Я не… – начал тот медленно, с угрозой.  
Уцуро ждал, поигрывая соломинкой в стакане.  
– Надо же, – вздохнула Кока, – скоро лекция, а я ещё не закончила.  
– Что не закончила?  
– Статью, – тут она слегка запнулась, – для студенческой газеты.  
– Ты пишешь для газеты? – изумился Уцуро.  
– С начала года, – влез громила, – Кока-чан ведёт спортивную колонку. И пишет отменно.  
– Ты меня перехваливаешь.  
Кока улыбнулась, он заулыбался в ответ, и Уцуро, как раз собиравшийся сделать глоток, забыл о соке. Улыбка осветила лицо громилы, как будто зажгли лампочку: засверкали глаза, блеснули крупные белые зубы – он весь сиял искренней неприкрытой радостью. В окружении Уцуро никто не улыбался так – во весь рот, от души, и это почему-то разозлило.  
– Теперь понятно, как вы познакомились, – сказал он прохладно.  
Сияющая улыбка тут же потухла, громила посмотрел на него настороженно.  
– Если ты не из охраны, значит, попал в университет по спортивной стипендии, – пояснил Уцуро. – Других вариантов нет.  
Простодушное лицо помрачнело, синие глаза потемнели, словно на ясное небо набежали тучи.  
– Мне не нравятся такие шутки.  
Громила развернулся в его сторону всем корпусом: плечи расправлены, ноги пружинисто упираются в пол, обе руки на коленях – идеально, чтобы мгновенно вскочить и ударить. Уцуро, наоборот, расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула и улыбнулся.  
– А мне не нравится сидеть втроём за столиком для двоих.  
Кулаки громилы сжались, но он тут же взял себя в руки.  
– Ты прав, не буду вас стеснять. Кока-чан, увидимся на лекции.  
Всё же он был не настолько туп, как показалось сначала.  
Кока оторвалась от экрана макбука и посмотрела на них обоих – сначала на одного, потом на другого. Взгляд из рассеянного стал сосредоточенным, она как будто прикидывала что-то.  
– Канко-сан, ты свободен в воскресенье?  
Кока обворожительно улыбнулась – с тем же успехом она могла приставить дуло пистолета ко лбу громилы и вышибить ему мозги.  
– Я? Д-да, конечно… Конечно, свободен!  
Он моментально зарумянился, и Уцуро снова был вынужден укрыться за стаканом сока, пряча усмешку.  
– Вот и замечательно, – безмятежно сказала Кока. – Не хочешь составить нам компанию? Поиграем в гольф.  
Смешно было смотреть, как у бедняги вытянулось лицо.  
– Вам?  
– Нам с Уцуро, – Кока как будто ничего не замечала. – Ты ведь играешь в гольф?  
– А… ага.  
Вряд ли он понимал, с чем соглашается – пока Кока так улыбалась, он бы согласился подписать себе смертный приговор и не заметил.  
– Тогда в воскресенье мы за тобой заедем. В кампус, да?  
Он ошалело покивал, развернулся и ушёл нетвёрдой походкой. Как заметил Уцуро, проводив его взглядом, джинсы обтягивали задницу так же плотно, как футболка – плечи.  
– Ну и что это значит?  
Кока пожала плечами.  
– Не ты ли жаловался, что гольф скучен.

– Уцуро?  
Хосен присосался к бутылке покари и начал пить, кадык ходил под потной кожей. Канко ждал, притаптывая ногой, но Хосен как будто задался целью выглушить всю бутылку разом.  
– Ёшида Уцуро? – Абуто пролез под канатами. – Ты про него спрашиваешь?  
– Ну да. Такой белобрысый хлыщ, ошивается вокруг Коки-чан.  
– И ты его не знаешь? – поразился Абуто. – Он же лучший по успеваемости на факультете.  
Канко насупился.  
– Плевать мне, кто он. Я хочу знать, что у него с Кокой-чан и не следует ли немного подпортить его смазливое личико.  
– «Личико»?  
Канко сделал вид, что хочет его ударить, и Абуто со смехом спрятался за канатами.  
– Я серьёзно спрашиваю про этого хмыря. Что у него с Кокой-чан?  
– Кто знает, она мне не докладывала, но вместе они ходят с первого курса.  
– С первого?.. – у Канко сердце упало. – Но я его с ней раньше не видел.  
Абуто возвёл глаза к потолку.  
– Дай подумать. А не связано ли это с тем, что в начале года декан поговорил с тобой по душам, и ты наконец решил взяться за учёбу и стал ходить на лекции? Кажется, до недавнего времени ты и о существовании Коки не подозревал.  
Так оно и было. Канко сам локти кусал, что потерял три года и познакомился с ней так поздно, а ведь мог бы…  
– Значит, они встречаются?  
– Они друзья детства, – отрезал Хосен.  
Он вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и мрачно посмотрел на Канко.  
– Умибозу, просто не лезь к этому парню.  
– А? С чего бы?  
– Он тебе не по зубам, – Хосен обвёл взглядом и Канко, и притихшего Абуто. – Лучше думай о тренировках, соревнования на носу.  
Канко решил не говорить ему про гольф: Хосен бы охренел от такой тренировки. Он и так выглядел чем-то недовольным, когда взял полотенце, покари и ушёл в раздевалку.  
– Какая муха его укусила? – пробормотал Канко. – И что значит «не лезь»? Мне тот хлыщ и не сдался, но если они встречаются…  
Он вспомнил, как Уцуро и Кока-чан сидели за столиком, почти не разговаривая. Влюблённые люди так себя не ведут. Может, они поссорились, может, Уцуро ей надоел, может, она только и думает, как от него отделаться?  
– В чём-то понимаю Хосена, – протянул Абуто.  
Канко посмотрел на него исподлобья. Сговорились они, что ли?  
– Уцуро из богатых, как и Кока, они не нашего полёта птицы.  
Это Канко сразу понял, но не считал таким уж непреодолимым препятствием. Они ведь не в эпоху Эдо живут, и у него хорошая специальность – сможет заработать, чтобы обеспечить семью. У них с Кокой-чан будет двое детей, рыженьких, в маму. Или девочка рыжая, а мальчик пусть будет в него, такой же крепкий. А от этой бледной немочи Уцуро разве родятся крепкие дети?  
Канко замечтался и не сразу услышал голос Абуто:  
– Он всем хорош, всем нравится, успеваемость на высоте, преподаватели его любят, девчонки бегают.  
Успеваемость на высоте – значит, заучка. Канко окончательно уверился в своём превосходстве.  
– И? Если я поставлю ему фингал, его поклонницы меня отравят?  
– Он и сам может за себя постоять.  
– Этот? – Канко вспомнил длинные волосы и белые руки с – подумать только! – отполированными ногтями.  
– Он капитан клуба кендо.  
– Пф.  
– И про него рассказывают всякое.  
– Не томи уже. Клещами из тебя тянуть надо.  
Абуто ответил не сразу. Учитывая его словоохотливость, это выглядело странно.  
– В прошлом году возле кампуса обосновалась банда. Приставали к девчонкам, отжимали деньги у младшекурсников. Вы с Хосеном были в Киото на соревнованиях, а я с растяжением валялся, помнишь?  
Канко кивнул. В самом деле, по возвращении он слышал что-то такое, но пропустил мимо ушей.  
– Уцуро с ними разобрался, – серьёзно сказал Абуто. – Отправил в травматологию всех пятерых.  
– Враки! – не поверил Канко.  
– Кто знает. Я сам ничего не видел, но полиция приезжала, опрашивала свидетелей. Уцуро грозили проблемы за превышение самообороны, но его семья всё замяла. Зато в университете он стал героем, про него даже в газете писали.  
– Всё равно враки, – буркнул Канко.  
Он снова вспомнил Уцуро. Надменная рожа, мерзкая улыбочка, волосы опять же, как у девчонки, – да он из-за занозы должен впадать в истерику. Хотя, если вправду занимается кендо… И Хосен почему-то защищал его, хотя обычно ему на всех наплевать. Неужели Хосен и Уцуро?.. Да нет, бред какой-то.  
Канко потряс головой. Что за дурь приходит на ум! Ему предстоит провести выходной с девушкой мечты, вот что имеет значение. При мысли о Коке он разулыбался и думать забыл об Уцуро.

– Тебе самой не надоел гольф?  
Кока пожала плечами, не отрываясь от айфона.  
– Это привычка.  
– А со временем станет обязанностью. Престижное развлечение, способ поддерживать и заводить нужные связи – это до смерти скучно.  
Теперь он привлёк её внимание.  
– С тобой всё в порядке? Ты странный в последнее время.  
– Странный, потому что считаю гольф скучным?  
– Раньше тебе нравилось.  
– Мне было десять лет, с тех пор много воды утекло. – Он включил поворотник и съехал с главной дороги. – А сейчас я хочу бросить…  
Кока повернулась к нему, боковым зрением он видел светлый овал её лица в ореоле ярких волос.  
– Что?  
Уцуро вдруг понял, что сказал слишком много, то, что пока не собирался говорить никому.  
– Гольф. Бросить гольф.  
– Если хочешь бросить, почему сейчас мы едем в клуб?  
Уцуро обрадовался возможности сменить тему.  
– Потому что ты обещала развлечение. Твой громила…  
– Канко-сан, – с нажимом поправила Кока, – весёлый и общительный. В его компании даже скучный гольф станет интересным.  
– Не сомневаюсь, что нас ожидает тот ещё цирк.  
– Будь добр вести себя с ним прилично.  
Уцуро хмыкнул.  
– Вы можете подружиться.  
– Ты шутишь?  
Кока отвернулась к окну.  
– А вот и он.  
Канко сидел верхом на ограде перед кампусом, он смотрел на приближающуюся машину, но среагировал, только когда Кока высунулась в окно и помахала. Тогда он спрыгнул на землю и поспешил навстречу. Уцуро красиво развернулся, чуть не отдавив ему ноги.  
– Привет, Кока-чан! Я и не понял, что это вы едете. – Канко наклонился к окну. – Крутая тачка.  
Он старался быть дружелюбным, надо же.  
– А ты что ожидал увидеть? – осведомился Уцуро. – Раздолбанный пикап или семейный минивэн?  
Канко нахмурился и открыл рот. Уцуро терпеливо ждал, когда процессы в его мозгу приведут к речевому акту, но тут вмешалась Кока.  
– Канко-сан, ты сядешь сзади или на переднее сиденье?  
Она действительно хотела, чтобы они сидели рядом? Раньше Уцуро не замечал за ней склонности к садизму. Канко тоже не пришёл в восторг от этой идеи и поспешил уверить, что сзади будет удобнее всего. Уцуро поднял дверцу, Кока выбралась и откинула сиденье, чтобы Канко мог пролезть назад. Кто-то помельче и с ногами покороче мог бы уместиться там с комфортом, а у Канко, как было видно в зеркальце заднего вида, колени оказались на уровне лица. Тем не менее он озирался с восторженным видом, забыв про неприязнь.  
– Вот это мощность, – выпалил он, когда Уцуро мягко тронул машину с места, сразу выжимая максимально допустимую скорость. – Что за марка?  
– Порше. Модель 911 GT3, но с кузовом RS, и двигатель мощнее. Погуглишь потом на досуге.  
Канко снова насупился, а у Уцуро улучшилось настроение.  
– Скоро приедем в гольф-клуб, – Кока словно ничего не замечала.  
Как Уцуро видел в зеркальце, Канко мгновенно просветлел и уставился ей в затылок с тупым обожанием.  
– Часто играешь в гольф, Кока-чан?  
– О да, это, можно сказать, семейная традиция. Верно, Уцуро?  
Он не стал отвечать.  
– Наши семьи всегда вместе играли в гольф, – охотно продолжала Кока, – и нас, детей, брали с собой. Так мы и познакомились. Несколько лет назад моя семья переехала жить в Европу, а семья Уцуро…  
Тут она запнулась.  
– Моя семья больше не играет в гольф, – прохладно пояснил Уцуро.  
– Да. Поэтому мы поддерживаем семейную традицию вдвоём.  
– О, – выдал Канко, – это очень…  
Глупо? Уныло? Пафосно?  
– Очень трогательно, – он выбрал вариант, который Уцуро бы никогда в голову не пришёл. – Получается, в гольфе вы оба профи. А я… – он неловко улыбнулся и почесал в затылке, ещё больше взлохматив волосы. Девушкам этот невинно-растерянный жест должен был нравиться, вот только Кока его не видела и не могла оценить. – А я, если честно, впервые буду играть. Я посмотрел видео-уроки, но…  
– Это несложно, и мы тебя научим, – Кока обернулась через плечо. – Будет весело.  
Она так часто это говорила, словно пыталась дать всем установку на веселье. Могла бы не стараться, Уцуро в любом случае собирался развлечься.  
В клубе их встретили с профессиональным радушием. У администратора даже бровь не дрогнула, хотя Кока не предупредила, что их будет трое. Он только уточнил, какой размер одежды носит Канко.  
– У гольфистов есть униформа? – спросил тот, пока они спускались в раздевалку. Кока уже упорхнула на женскую половину. – Как у боксёров?  
– Это здешнее правило: посетители должны носить фуражку, рубашку-поло и по желанию пиджак с гербом клуба.  
Канко не слушал, озираясь по сторонам. Обстановка на вкус Уцуро была слишком броской, то, что здесь называли раздевалкой, больше походило на роскошную комнату отдыха: дорогая мебель, паркет, выход на летнюю террасу с мелодично журчащим фонтаном, плюс огромная туалетная комната и душ. Канко глазел на это великолепие, чуть ли не разинув рот.  
– Мне всё-таки интересно, – сказал Уцуро, когда служащий, принёсший Канко одежду, удалился, – как вы познакомились с Кокой? Ты парковал её машину или чистил бассейн в её доме?  
У Канко потемнело лицо, глаза сузились, кулаки сжались. Он успел снять футболку, обнажив бицепсы, дельтовидные мышцы, кубики пресса, и весь этот анатомический атлас сейчас пришёл в движение. Однако, к разочарованию Уцуро, Канко сумел взять себя в руки.  
– На прикладной механике, – ответил он ровным тоном, – у меня это профилирующий предмет.  
Предполагалось, что Уцуро это должно впечатлить?  
– Тебе стоит понять, что на дворе уже двадцать первый век, – Канко так и стоял голый по пояс, безотчётно комкая униформу, спокойствие давалось ему нелегко. – Никто больше не делит людей на простонародье и аристократов, и я имею право учиться в одном с тобой университете.  
Его наивность даже умиляла. Уцуро улыбнулся со снисходительным презрением и тоже снял рубашку, стащив через голову.  
– Конечно, имеешь. Благодаря спортивной стипендии.  
Он собирал волосы в хвост и не мог видеть лицо Канко, зато хорошо представлял, как того перекосило. Один голос чего стоил:  
– Хватит тыкать мне этим! Ты сам учишься здесь только благодаря деньгам папаши.  
– Это мои деньги, получил в наследство после смерти матери.  
Уцуро зачесал чёлку назад и взглянул на Канко: бедняга смутился и, кажется, готов был принести соболезнования. Добродушный идиот.  
– И я не просто учусь, я лучший ученик на курсе. А ты только и можешь, что… – он сделал вид, что подбирает слова, – чем ты занимаешься?  
– Я в команде по боксу…  
¬– Чтобы оплатить обучение, ты избиваешь мешок, набитый поролоном. Чистить бассейны было бы честнее.  
На этот раз Канко не просто перекосило: глаза потемнели, брови сошлись на переносице – он всерьёз разозлился, глупый добродушный щенок в один миг превратился в скалящего зубы зверя. Это оказалось настолько впечатляющим зрелищем, что Уцуро засмотрелся.  
– Не считай себя умнее всех, – процедил Канко сквозь зубы. – Я докажу, что не глупее тебя.  
– И как же? Станешь лучшим выпускником? Вызовешь меня на соревнование в шоги?  
– Я умою тебя в твой несчастный гольф, ясно?! Сколько бы лет ты в него ни играл, я тебя сделаю.  
– Интересно будет посмотреть, как тебе это удастся.  
Канко оскалился.  
– Тебе только и останется, что смотреть. В спорте меня никто не обставит.  
«В спорте»? Уцуро с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться ему в лицо.  
– По рукам, – ответил он с серьёзным видом.  
Манипулировать Канко оказалось слишком легко.  
Когда они оделись и вышли, Кока в рубашке-поло и плиссированной белой юбке уже поджидала их в общей комнате, скучающе разглядывая свои ногти, но при виде их оживилась.  
– Канко-сан, тебе идёт.  
– Тебе тоже, – у Канко чуть ли не сердечки в глазах пульсировали.  
– Нужно сфотографироваться на память, – вдруг решила Кока.  
Она подтолкнула их друг к другу так энергично, что они стукнулись плечами, потом подозвала служащего, вручила ему свой айфон, а сама встала между Уцуро и Канко.  
– Между брюнетом и блондином, говорят, это к счастью.  
Уцуро покосился на Канко – оказалось, тот тоже на него смотрит. Вид у него был мрачный и вызывающий. Уцуро ласково улыбнулся и посмотрел в камеру. 

– Мы с Умибозу немного поспорили, – сообщил Уцуро, когда они вышли на поле.  
В белых брюках и рубашке, с волосами, собранными в хвост, продёрнутый над ремешком фуражки, он выглядел шикарно. Это раздражало. Откровенно говоря, в нём раздражало всё, начиная с самого факта его существования.  
Кока, когда ей рассказали суть спора: проигравший угощает всех обедом, – расстроилась.  
– Извини, Канко-сан, я не подумала и заказала наше обычное поле. Оно не для новичков.  
Канко уже и сам это понял. Поле, на границе которого они сейчас стояли, ничем не походило на видеоролики с Ютуба. На видео была просто зелёная лужайка, и чернокожий парень ловко загонял мяч в лунку одним ударом. Поле, которое видел перед собой Канко, было так перепахано холмами, что казалось волнистым. Тут и там торчали деревья и извивались живые изгороди, слева под солнцем блестела поверхность искусственного пруда, всю территорию пятнали жёлтые кляксы песка. И вот по этой пересечённой местности предлагалось провести мяч. Выглядело удручающе, но Канко не позволил себе раскисать.  
– Ничего, – сказал он бодро, – справлюсь.  
– В гольф играть просто, – заверил Уцуро своим хорошо поставленным, приятным, как у актёра озвучки, голосом. Голос Канко тоже раздражал. – Всё, что нужно, это холодная голова…  
– Крепкая рука, – подхватила Кока.  
– И железная задница, – закончили они хором.  
Странно было слышать слово «задница» от Коки-чан. А вот Уцуро это даже подходило, не зря ж он претендовал на звание главного говнюка страны.  
– Это любимая присказка моего отца, – пояснила Кока. – Он имел в виду, что для успеха в гольфе нужны терпение и выдержка. Играем на очки, да?  
Это она спросила уже у Уцуро.  
– На очки? – не понял Канко. – Кто быстрее дойдёт до финиша?  
Губы Уцуро скривились в усмешечке, за которую их так и хотелось разбить.  
– Скорость в гольфе ничего не значит. Побеждает тот, кто закончит игру за меньшее количество ударов. Смотри, это ти-зона. Отсюда начинаешь игру с помощью драйвера.  
– Чего?  
– Вот этой клюшки, – пришла на помощь Кока. – Видишь, самая большая. В детстве я называла её слоновьей.  
– И правда похоже.  
– Драйвером отправляешь мяч на поле, – вклинился Уцуро. – Дальше твоя задача направить мяч в зону грин, где находится лунка. Она отмечена флагом.  
– Ага.  
Флаг Канко видел, тот был на расстоянии около трёх метров по прямой и даже без препятствий между ними.  
– Для этого пригодится айрон, – Кока показала другую клюшку. – Похожа на половник, правда?  
Канко бы предпочёл, чтобы правила объясняла она, но Уцуро снова их перебил:  
– В зоне грин ты должен загнать мяч в лунку. Пользуйся айроном или паттером. В случае успеха нужно перейти в следующую ти-зону. Клюшки выбирай в зависимости от травы, если попадёшь в бункер, то бери вэйдж, а так пользуйся гибридом и айроном. Мы не ставим ограничение на количество пар каждой лунки, только считаем общее количество ударов, обходимся без кэдди и маркеров, правила упрощены донельзя, тебе так будет легче.  
Но с каждым новым словом становилось только сложнее. Показалось даже, что Уцуро нарочно так грузит, с того бы сталось.  
– А… знаете, – поспешно вклинился в поток странных терминов Канко, – можете просто дать мне какую-нибудь брошюру с правилами. Я на месте разберусь.  
За это – или за то, что осмелился перебить его величество – он заработал ещё один презрительный взгляд.  
Кока принесла из кара тонкую книжечку, и Канко с облегчением сунул её в задний карман. Раз ограничений по времени нет, он сможет разобраться с правилами по мере необходимости.  
– Ладно, – он натянул перчатки, взял слоновью клюшку в одну руку, а странный пористый мяч – в другую. – Значит, удар отсюда.  
Он огляделся, выбрал подходящее место и уже хотел поставить мячик на подставку, но опомнился и взглянул на Уцуро.  
– Я же могу бить отсюда?  
– Правила это не запрещают.  
Канко примерился к мячу, замахнулся и ударил. Больше всего он боялся, что промажет или что клюшка зароется в землю, но глазомер и рука не подвели, удар пришёлся точно по мячу, тот на хорошей скорости пронёсся над землёй и приземлился в траву уже в зоне грин.  
– Отличный удар, – одобрила Кока.  
Канко радостно улыбнулся. Если Кока-чан будет подбадривать, он горы свернёт.  
– Отличный удар, – скучающе согласился Уцуро. – А теперь бери мяч, возвращайся и повтори.  
– Что? – разъярился Канко. – Это ещё почему?!  
– Потому что ты поставил мяч за пределы ти-маркеров, и я имею право потребовать, чтобы ты перебил удар.  
– Тогда какого чёрта ты не сказал об этом сразу?!  
Уцуро пожал плечами. Он сохранял невозмутимый вид, но – Канко не сомневался – в душе потешался над ним.  
– Правилами это не запрещено.  
– Подожди, – вмешалась Кока. – У нас не матчевая игра, ты не можешь требовать, чтобы он перебил удар.  
– Верно, но в игре на очки ему полагаются два штрафных удара вместо одного. – Уцуро возвёл глаза к небу с невинным видом. – Я всего лишь стараюсь помочь ему как новичку.  
– Не надо, – процедил Канко, сквозь зубы. – Два так два.  
Похоже, ему предстояла более сложная задача, чем казалось вначале.  
Пока он выполнял штрафные удары, Кока забила мяч в первую лунку и ушла дальше. Канко был бы рад, последуй Уцуро её примеру, но тот остался понаблюдать. Тоже, нашёл бесплатный цирк!  
На этот раз мяч приземлился не так удачно – перед грином и наискось от лунки. Канко шагнул было к нему, вспомнил про сумку и поспешил взять с собой, надеясь, что Уцуро не заметил заминки. Потом он чуть не забыл, что для второго удара клюшку надо поменять. Как там говорила Кока-чан? Канко выбрал тонкую с плоской головкой, примерился и легонько ударил. Получилось слабее, чем нужно, мяч покатился по траве, зацепился за что-то и остановился, едва попал на грин.  
– Надо было брать гибрид, – прокомментировал Уцуро.  
– Надо было сразу сказать!  
Канко уже собрался ударить по мячу, чтобы загнать в лунку, но Уцуро снова подал голос:  
– Говорю сразу: вытащи флаг.  
Он что, всерьёз помогать взялся? Чёрта с два бы кто в это поверил. Говнюку просто нравилось демонстрировать превосходство.  
– Без тебя знаю.  
Канко снова примерился к мячу, сделал пару пробных движений, как тот чернокожий из видео-урока, и ударил. Мяч весело прокатился по дёрну и упал в лунку. Канко уставился на него с недоверием. Неужели получилось?!  
– Поздравляю с первой лункой, – сухо прокомментировал Уцуро, мигом сбив ему победный настрой. – А теперь верни флаг на место.  
– Я тебе что, прислуга?  
– Это вряд ли, кэдди должны быть профессионалами.  
Канко очень хотелось использовать слоновью клюшку не по назначению, но он сдержался – в который уже раз за утро. Установил флаг, забрал свой мяч из лунки и отошёл в сторону.  
Уцуро поставил мячик на подставку и замахнулся. Не ударил, посмотрел, прищурившись, прикидывая расстояние до лунки, отступил на десятую долю шага и примерился снова. «Давай уже», – нетерпеливо подумал Канко. Уцуро ударил.  
Мяч пролетел над травой и приземлился на грине, а он замер в показательной стойке, той самой, с которой у Канко, да и у всех, наверное, ассоциировался гольф: нога отставлена, клюшка заведена за спину, обе руки сжимают её, словно меч. Зачем-то вспомнилось, что Уцуро занимается кендо. Канко отвернулся.  
Стройный мужчина во всём белом на фоне зелёного и синего – смотрелось как реклама шикарной жизни. Фото Уцуро можно было бы поместить в словарь как определение слова «успешность». Та самая сладкая жизнь, о которой грезили миллиарды, то, чего у Канко никогда не будет.  
– Отличный свинг! – крикнула Кока. Она стояла на небольшом холме и чудесно выглядела в этой плиссированной юбочке. – А я попала на раф.  
– Так сразу, на второй лунке?  
– Увы мне. Помнишь, наш нелюбимый участок с кустарником.  
– А. Тогда будь осторожна, выбираясь с рафа, за ним водоём.  
– Знаю, – Кока скрылась из виду.  
Они разговаривали только вдвоём, на темы, о которых знали только они, Канко оказался не у дел. Может, Кока-чан для того и затеяла всё это, чтобы указать его место? Не хотелось верить в такое, но Канко уже и сам видел, что не ровня им, не их поля ягода. Он почувствовал это именно сейчас – ни машина стоимостью в обе его почки, ни гольф-клуб, обставленный как императорский дворец, не заставили его так осознать свою никчёмность, как простой обмен репликами.  
– Заснул? – спросил Уцуро, проходя мимо.  
Канко встряхнулся. «Проигрывают не на ринге, проигрывают в сердце», – любил говорить отец. Уж он-то знал о проигрышах всё, бедняга. Канко расправил плечи и ободряюще кивнул сам себе: даже если с Кокой-чан ему ничего не светит, это не повод сдаваться. «И потом, что значит «не светит»? – подумал он оптимистично. – Девушкам нравятся победители».  
Вторую лунку он прошёл без проблем. Учёл то, о чём говорили Уцуро с Кокой, взял левее, чтобы из-за кустарника не вылететь в высокую траву, и благополучно избежал водоёма.  
Третья лунка выглядела сложной: она находилась внизу довольно крутого склона. Канко поставил мяч на подставку и задумался: даже легчайший толчок придал бы мячу ускорение, достаточное, чтобы вылететь за пределы грина. Действовать надо было очень аккуратно.  
Он выбрал самую лёгкую и плоскую клюшку, ещё раз проверил уклон и оценил высоту травы, потом тщательно выверил линию удара и едва ощутимо толкнул мяч. Тот соскочил с подставки и резво покатился по траве, неумолимо набирая скорость. Канко наблюдал, затаив дыхание. Мяч вкатился в лунку, ударился о флажок и остался в стакане.  
– Да!  
Канко понял, что ему по душе гольф. Эта игра совсем не походила ни на бокс, ни на другие виды спорта, которые ему обычно нравились, но тем и привлекала. Здесь можно было победить благодаря терпению, выдержке и хорошему глазомеру…  
– Удар по флагу, – прокомментировал Уцуро, – два штрафных.  
…и знанию правил.  
Разобравшись со штрафными, Канко забрал сумку с клюшками и поплёлся дальше, на ходу вытаскивая из кармана брошюру. На второй странице он узнал, что сумка называется бэг. Правила гольфа были не такими уж сложными, но обилие иностранных слов затрудняло понимание, как будто авторы специально старались запутать новичков.  
Морща лоб от напряжения, Канко листал брошюру, пока не дошёл до следующей зоны ти. На этот раз путь к лунке преграждала канавка с песком, бункер. Канко задумался. Если только Кока не заказала какое-то особое поле, то всего лунок восемнадцать, это стандартный раунд. Он уже прошёл три из них и заработал четыре штрафных удара. Правда, если он правильно записал всё в карту, то пока что количество сделанных им ударов укладывалось в норму и у него ещё оставался шанс на победу. Всего-то и нужно больше не получать штрафные и стараться сыграть каждую лунку минимальным количеством ударов. И если со второй задачей он мог справиться, то первая оказалась слишком сложной.  
Канко больше не забывал про флажки, ставил бэг сбоку от грина, не трогал следы на дёрне, а когда перед лункой обнаружилась откуда-то взявшаяся ветка, даже не решился её убрать, а сыграл мяч хорошим питчем. Но всё упомнить ему оказалось не под силу.  
– Ты играешь неверным мячом.  
Уцуро держал собственный мяч, очищая от дёрна и грязи. Канко, уже замахнувшийся айроном, остановился.  
– Откуда здесь взяться другому мячу?  
Уцуро только пожал плечами.  
– За неверный мяч два штрафных…  
Канко схватил мяч, осмотрел и увидел свою маркировку.  
– Это мой, всё правильно.  
– Значит, я ошибся.  
– Может, не будешь лезть не в своё дело, а?  
Канко сначала бросил мяч на землю, а потом понял, что сделал.  
– Ты сдвинул мяч, находящийся в игре, – сообщил Уцуро. – Один штрафной.  
Канко знал, что под равнодушной маской говнюк хохочет в голос.  
– Не слишком-то спортивно ты себя ведёшь, – процедил он сквозь зубы.  
Уцуро вскинул брови в деланном изумлении, и желание отодрать его клюшкой стало нестерпимым.  
– Твоя проблема в том, что ты веришь, будто мы здесь занимаемся спортом.  
«Ну да, – мрачно подумал Канко, – мы здесь членами меряемся».  
Уцуро, наверное, ждал продолжения ссоры, но Канко не доставил ему такого удовольствия: он отвернулся и внимательно проследил взглядом путь до лунки. Если ему навязали штрафной, придётся сыграть мяч одним ударом. Канко оскалил зубы.  
– Тебе смешно? – тут же спросил Уцуро.  
– Очень, – коротко ответил Канко.  
Он-то знал, у кого самый большой член в округе.

– Поверить не могу, – Кока уже несколько минут рассматривала их карточки. – Всего пять очков разницы!  
– Ты это специально говоришь, чтобы меня пристыдить, Кока-чан? – заныл Канко.  
– Да нет же, просто я никогда такого не видела. Ты молодец, Канко-сан.  
– Но я же проиграл!  
– Ты впервые взялся за клюшку, а Уцуро играет с детства, но ты отстал от него всего на пять очков.  
Канко скорчил гримасу:  
– Как-то неутешительно звучит.  
Уцуро стоял в стороне, сложив руки на груди, и наблюдал за ним со странным чувством. Утром, раскручивая Канко на этот спор, он намеревался развлечься за чужой счёт и представить не мог, что итог будет таким. Да, он выиграл, но Кока сказала правду: учитывая разницу в опыте, это было поражение. Он играл не в полную силу, по крайней мере, сначала, но Уцуро не привык придумывать для себя оправдания – даже играя спустя рукава, он всё равно мог победить любого новичка. Но Канко оказался не любым. Он проявил все необходимые для игры в гольф качества: выдержку, хладнокровие, сообразительность и способность просчитывать ходы наперёд. Первое впечатление о нём как о тупом громиле оказалось в корне неверным.  
– Что ни говори, а я проиграл, – шумно вздохнул Канко. – Теперь придётся раскошелиться на обед для всех.  
– О, – Кока потупилась, – но ты не проиграл.  
– Что?  
Она показала свою карточку, и у Канко глаза на лоб полезли.  
– Кока-чан, у тебя результат в два раза хуже, чем у меня!  
– Не похоже на тебя, – заметил Уцуро.  
Кока пожала плечами.  
– Не было настроения.  
– Подожди, так ты собираешься за нас заплатить? – Канко эта мысль привела в ужас. – Не надо.  
– Уговор есть уговор. Где ты хочешь пообедать?  
Кока, конечно, сделала это специально – проиграла с разгромным счётом, но для чего? Не могла же она всерьёз так заботиться о Канко?  
Тот как раз блеял что-то про бургерную возле кампуса. Не иначе как пытался сэкономить деньги девушке, чья семья могла купить эту бургерную при желании. Идиот, добродушный и глупый, как щенок ретривера.  
И всё-таки он практически выиграл сегодня…  
– Пока не забыла, – Кока достала айфон, – давайте перешлю вам фотографию.  
Уцуро вытащил завибрировавший телефон из кармана и открыл файл. Фотографий было две, наверное, служащий решил, что первая неудачная, и щёлкнул их ещё разок. На второй они все смотрели в камеру, на первой – только Кока, а они с Канко обменивались вызывающими взглядами за её спиной. Уцуро увеличил снимок, чтобы лучше рассмотреть Канко. Тот хмурился, глаза блестели, челюсти он стискивал так, что на скулах вспухли желваки. Воплощённый вызов. Уцуро перевёл взгляд с фото на живого Канко, который всё ещё с жалобным видом пытался переубедить Коку, – разительный контраст.  
– Что смешного?  
Уцуро встретил злой взгляд блестящих глаз и улыбнулся шире.  
– У меня хорошее настроение.  
И это не было ложью. Он пришёл сюда за развлечением, и пусть не так, как собирался, но развлёкся – Уцуро считал, что всё сложилось удачно.

– Ну и как прошло свидание?  
– Какое ещё свидание. Мы были втроём.  
– Тройничок – это тоже хорошо.  
Канко скривился, и Абуто весело захохотал. Ему-то, конечно, было смешно.  
Вчерашний день, Канко уже чуял, навсегда останется в памяти символом неудачи. Подумать только, он рассчитывал провести выходной с девушкой, а вместо этого несколько часов тусил с её приятелем. Хуже того, он так увлёкся игрой, что даже не вспоминал о Коке. Когда спустя почти четыре часа раунд закончился, он выполз с поля уставший, потный, довольный, увидел Коку, болтающую с Уцуро, и только тогда вспомнил, что вообще-то приехал сюда из-за неё.  
Сам гольф Канко понравился, понравилось просчитывать каждый ход, не думать о времени, разбираться в правилах. А вот проигрывать не понравилось совсем. Что бы там Кока-чан ни говорила в его утешение, он продул, и это после того, как сам предложил соревнование. Позорище! Ещё большим позором стало то, что в итоге она заплатила за его обед. Какое же это свидание, если девушка платит? Пытаясь хотя бы сэкономить ей деньги, Канко предложил дешёвую бургерную и сильно об этом пожалел, когда им пришлось втроём есть за маленьким столиком. Вокруг сновали люди, из-за шума не получалось разговаривать, а вместо нежной ручки любимой Канко чувствовал острый локоть сидевшего впритирку Уцуро. Незабываемо.  
Единственное, что осталось хорошего на память… Канко убедился, что Абуто заболтался с Муцу, и снял блокировку со смартфона. Две фотографии. Вторую он поставил на заставку, обрезав Уцуро вместе с плечом Коки, а первую следовало удалить, чтобы не мозолила глаза. Канко увеличил фото так, что осталась только макушка Коки и их лица. Надо же было сфотографировать именно в тот момент, когда они повернулись друг к другу. Канко закусил губу, разглядывая Уцуро, тот слегка улыбался – не по-доброму, нет. Снисходительная улыбка и тёмные блестящие насмешкой глаза – такой вызывающий вид, что от одного воспоминания кулаки зачесались.  
Стул рядом с ним отодвинули, и Канко убрал телефон, так и не удалив фотографию.  
– Кока-чан…  
Но это оказалась не Кока.  
Уцуро положил на стол тонкую папку, такой же тонкий ноутбук и поставил рядом бутылку минералки.  
– Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?!  
– Учусь, – невозмутимо ответил Уцуро.  
Краем глаза Канко видел, что компания Абуто поспешила ретироваться.  
– Это не твой предмет.  
Уцуро выглядел так, словно необходимость что-то объяснять причиняла ему физические страдания.  
– Кока заболела и попросила сделать для неё конспект.  
– Заболела?  
– Простуда, скоро будет на ногах.  
– Я мог бы дать ей свои конспекты.  
Сразу представилось, как он приходит к ней домой, чтобы передать флэшку с записями и заодно проведать, а Кока-чан знакомит его с родителями... Ах нет, они же в Европе.  
Уцуро вернул его с небес на землю:  
– Наверное, ей не подходят твои конспекты, она ведь в числе лучших студентов.  
«А ты – в числе худших», – повисло недосказанное.  
Канко насупился.  
– Уж получше разбираюсь в предмете, чем тот, кто впервые пришёл на лекцию.  
– Я ходил на этот курс как на дополнительный, – рассеянно отозвался Уцуро, – недавно отказался.  
Он улыбнулся: губы изогнулись, уголки рта приподнялись – ну просто змея, только раздвоенного языка не хватает.  
– Уверен, что знаю предмет лучше тебя, – а вот и порция яда, – но вряд ли ты захочешь соревноваться, это же не спорт.  
Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки. Канко считал себя спокойным человеком и никогда не лез в драку без причины, но с Уцуро уже несколько раз чуть не сорвался. На самом деле он не помнил, кто ещё вызывал у него такую реакцию.  
Уцуро ждал, но Канко уже понял, что говнюк любит развлекаться за чужой счёт, и не стал связываться. Не говоря о том, что за драку он бы вылетел из университета, как катапультировавшийся лётчик.  
– На кой ты здесь уселся? – пробурчал Канко. – Мест полно.  
Уцуро уже открыл ноутбук и что-то в нём набирал.  
– Выбрал место Коки, чтобы никого не стеснять.  
– Ты меня стесняешь!  
Очередная улыбочка. Канко заколотило.  
– Отвечай, когда к тебе обращаются!  
Уцуро даже головы не повернул, полностью увлечённый происходящим на мониторе.  
Канко заглянул ему через плечо.  
– Это что, пятнашки? Интересуешься детской игрой?  
– Что угодно будет интереснее общения с тобой.  
– Издеваешься?!  
Вошёл преподаватель, пришлось захлопнуть рот и лезть в сумку за нетбуком.  
Урок прошёл как во сне. Канко старался сосредоточиться на голосе профессора Ямады, но внимание отвлекал новый сосед. Странно, когда рядом сидела Кока-чан, это не мешало слушать лекцию. Канко иногда поглядывал на её строгий профиль, любовался огненными волосами, но об учёбе не забывал. Уцуро сидел тихо, с его стороны доносился только едва слышный стук клавиш, но слушать объяснения профессора почему-то не получалось.  
Канко вдруг подумалось, что они по-прежнему втроём: за столиком, на фотографии, и сейчас Кока-чан тоже незримо была с ними. Вот только если раньше Канко считал третьим лишним Уцуро, то теперь лишней стала Кока – до тех пор, пока они не разберутся друг с другом.  
Канко застыл, приоткрыв рот и вытаращив глаза.  
– Что такое, Умибозу? Судя по вашему виду, вы познали суть Вселенной.  
По аудитории прокатился смешок.  
– Извините.  
Канко опустил голову и украдкой бросил взгляд в сторону Уцуро. Тот со скучающим видом смотрел в свой ноут, но теперь – о да, теперь-то Канко всё про него понял.  
Зачем Уцуро сел рядом с ним? До сих пор он издевался над Канко, чтобы выставить посмешищем в глазах Коки, но её здесь не было, не для кого было разыгрывать представление. Канко задавался этим вопросом с начала лекции, и сейчас его осенило: Уцуро не этого добивался. Он вёл себя как говнюк не потому, что был говнюком – хотя он был, – а с определённой целью. Он бравировал своим статусом и деньгами, проходился по всем болевым точкам Канко, откровенно нарывался. И всё ради того, чтобы вывести его из равновесия и заставить принять бой. Канко почувствовал себя идиотом. Это же было так очевидно! Уцуро хотел решить всё между ними двумя, не впутывая Коку-чан.  
Канко покосился на него с уважением и даже некоторой симпатией. Уцуро только казался изнеженным папенькиным сынком, вчера в раздевалке Канко успел оценить его телосложение. Такую мускулатуру не нарастишь на тренажёрах и протеине, её можно достичь только тренировками. Предостережения Хосена и Абуто он всерьёз не принял, но своим глазам доверял: Уцуро слабаком не был. Воспитание или гордость не позволяли ему сказать: «Пойдём выйдем», он хотел, чтобы Канко бросил вызов первым. Что ж, значит, так тому и быть.  
Канко набрал на смартфоне: «После третьего урока в секции по боксу», – и подтолкнул его к Уцуро.  
Тот покосился на экран. Канко ожидал какой-то реакции: взгляда, вопроса, кивка, – но он лишь прочитал написанное и снова отвернулся к ноуту.  
В другое время Канко бы решил, что кое-кто слишком много из себя строит, но теперь он понял если не суть Вселенной, то характер Уцуро и не стал обижаться. 

У команды по боксу не было отдельного корпуса, они делили площадь с дзюдоистами и борцами сумо. Услужливый первокурсник рассказал это Уцуро, пока показывал дорогу.  
Канко ждал, облокотившись на канаты, в спортивную форму он не переоделся, оставаясь в джинсах и футболке, как обычно.  
– Пришёл.  
Уцуро не стал отвечать, просто затворил за собой дверь, прошёл внутрь и огляделся. В одной части зала размещались три высоких ринга, другая отводилась для разминки, там стояли тренажёры и висели боксёрские груши, дверь в дальней стене, скорее всего, вела в раздевалку.  
– Ты же понимаешь, зачем я тебя позвал? – спросил Канко.  
– Есть только две причины, но ты, кажется, натурал.  
Канко заморгал непонимающе, потом сообразил.  
– Ну и шутки у тебя.  
Он не смутился и не разозлился, просто фыркнул. Большинство его собратьев по уровню тестостерона оскорбились бы и полезли в драку, но Уцуро уже понял, что Канко – не простой громила. С простым громилой было бы скучно.  
– Значит, ничего объяснять не нужно, – продолжал Канко, – решим всё здесь и сейчас, Коке-чан про это знать не обязательно.  
– Согласен.  
Коке точно не стоило знать, она бы снова начала рассуждать о его деструктивном поведении и тяге к смерти, хотя речь шла всего-то о небольшой драке. «Всего лишь развлечение, чтобы разогнать кровь», – сказал себе Уцуро.  
– Хосен и остальные нам не помешают?  
Канко посмотрел странно, но ответил без запинки:  
– Зал должен быть закрыт до вечера, я взял ключи у тренера, объяснил, что хочу размяться…  
– Ты всё продумал.  
– Не будем тратить время, – спокойно сказал Канко. – Раздевайся.  
Так и подмывало пошутить, но Уцуро не видел смысла: Канко не реагировал на подобные шутки, не стоило зря тратить воздух.  
Он сложил свои вещи на соседний ринг, пристроил поверх айфон и начал собирать волосы в хвост. Канко тем временем взялся за край футболки и рывком стянул. Тряхнул головой, повёл плечами – зрелище впечатляющее. Мышцы, взгляд невинного щеночка и белозубая улыбка – девушки должны были по нему с ума сходить, а он выбрал Коку. Уцуро не мог осуждать его за это, он и сам предпочитал сложные цели.  
– А ты хорошо сложён, – заметил Канко, когда он начал расстёгивать рубашку. – Давно занимаешься боевыми искусствами?  
– Я занимаюсь кендо.  
Канко скептически хмыкнул, скинул кроссовки и полез на ринг. Подержал канаты, чтобы Уцуро мог через них перебраться. Настил пружинил под ногами, Уцуро пожалел, что остался в носках – босиком было бы удобнее.  
– Что-нибудь знаешь про бокс?  
Он отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Тогда перчатки не предлагаю, тебе с непривычки будет неудобно. Можно обмотать руки.  
– Обойдусь.  
– Значит, – Канко хлопнул в ладоши, – по лицу не бьём, нам проблемы не нужны, нокаут – тем более. Дерёмся до трёх нокдаунов. – Он рассмеялся. – Шучу. Не собираюсь грузить правилами, я же не ты. Кто первый окажется на лопатках, тот и проиграл.  
– Не трать время на разговоры. Осталось сорок минут до следующей лекции.  
Канко не ответил, разглядывая его исподлобья.  
– Так… что у тебя с Кокой-чан?  
Уцуро приятно ему улыбнулся.  
– Узнаешь, если победишь.  
– Справедливо, – согласился Канко. И тут же ударил.  
Это был простой прямой, Уцуро увернулся и толкнул Канко ладонью в предплечье. Тот ловко сохранил равновесие и шагнул назад.  
– Кендо, да?  
– Полезнейший вид спорта, – заверил Уцуро.  
Он улыбался, и Канко улыбался тоже, ясные синие глаза сияли предвкушением. Тем самым предвкушением, которое ощущал Уцуро.  
Он обрушил на Канко серию коротких ударов, тот блокировал все и перешёл в наступление. Уцуро пригнулся, опёрся рукой о настил и ударил ногой под колено – попал вскользь, Канко устоял и стал перемещаться по рингу, умело переступая, не отводя внимательного взгляда. Уцуро начал заходить с другой стороны, чтобы заставить его развернуться лицом к окнам – и солнцу, – Канко понял его задумку и снова атаковал. Пришлось отпрыгнуть, но с непривычки он не рассчитал и упёрся спиной в канаты. Те натянулись и отбросили его на ринг, прямо под хук Канко, в последний момент он успел пригнуться, избежав удара в челюсть, – а ведь кто-то говорил не бить по лицу. Уцуро толкнул Канко плечом в корпус, развернулся и двинул по ноге, тут же блокировал новый удар предплечьем и отпрыгнул. Канко ухмыльнулся поверх кулаков – без ненависти, без издёвки, он просто получал удовольствие. Как и сам Уцуро.  
Ему редко доводилось драться всерьёз, связываться с ним побаивались, но вчера он понял, что Канко не из трусливых. А теперь убедился, что тот ещё и не слабак. Бой затягивался, с Уцуро такое случалось редко. Канко двигался по рингу, словно танцевал, естественно, легко и неуловимо. Он закрывал голову, делал быстрые выпады, ни секунды не стоял на месте, Уцуро пытался вскрыть его оборону, делая подсечки и обманные движения. Его преимуществом были скорость и умение драться ногами так же легко, как руками, а преимуществом Канко была физическая сила. Блокировать его хук Уцуро больше не пытался, не желая рисковать костями, – старался уклониться или свести по касательной. Так они и кружили по рингу, обмениваясь ударами, выжидая, пока кто-то сделает ошибку. Спутанные волосы упали Канко на вспотевший лоб, но он смотрел поверх кулаков всё так же внимательно, сосредоточенно – сейчас он совершенно не производил впечатления простачка.  
Уцуро остановился.  
– Так мы ни к чему не придём.  
– В чём дело?  
– Не боксируй, а дерись.  
Канко подмигнул:  
– Мы на ринге, где ещё боксировать, если не здесь.  
– В подворотне с бандитами ты тоже боксируешь?  
– В подворотне с бандитами я бы уже разобрался.  
– Ты сейчас похвалил меня или себя?  
Канко откинул голову и расхохотался.  
– Обоих!  
Он снова встал в стойку, выставив перед собой руки.  
– Продолжим?  
– Нет.  
Было почти больно наблюдать за тем, как дикий волк превращается в обиженного щеночка.  
– Это ещё почему?  
– Так драться можно вечность, а перемена закончится через двадцать минут. Я ухожу.  
– Стой!  
Канко ударил – молниеносный сильный выпад. Уцуро только этого и ждал. Резко развернувшись, он схватил Канко за руку и перебросил через себя, тот приземлился на настил, охнул от силы падения и ошеломлённо захлопал глазами.  
– На лопатках, – сказал Уцуро. – А теперь я ухожу.  
Он не успел сделать и шага, когда Канко резко выбросил ногу и ударил его выше щиколотки. Уцуро взмахнул руками, но не смог удержать равновесие и оказался на спине, а Канко уже уселся сверху и вдавил локоть ему в грудь.  
– Ну и кто теперь на лопатках?  
– Нарушаешь свои же правила, – дышать было тяжеловато. – Это неспортивно.  
– Спорт? – странным голосом повторил Канко. – Какой ещё спорт, мы же просто членами меряемся.  
Уцуро рассмеялся. Ничего не мог с собой поделать, ему было смешно – легко и радостно, как давно не бывало. Удивительно, насколько хорошо оказалось лежать вот так, тяжело дыша после драки, жмуриться от солнца и совершенно не чувствовать скуку.  
– Надо же, – негромко сказал Канко, – я думал, ты не умеешь смеяться.  
Он был тяжёлый, разгорячённый боем, бицепсы, трицепсы и всё остальное блестело от пота. Уцуро никак не мог решить, противно это или нет.  
– Слезь.  
– Сначала ответь, что у вас с Кокой-чан.  
– А ты считаешь себя победителем?  
– Конечно. Но, – он со значительным видом покивал, – учитывая, что я тренируюсь ежедневно, а ты – нет, тебе стыдиться нечего.  
Не то чтобы Уцуро стыдился.  
– Если я скажу, что мы с Кокой встречаемся…  
– То ты соврёшь, – Канко едва ощутимо напрягся. – Я же прав?  
– Прав, мы просто дружим.  
Канко тут же скатился с него и повалился рядом, раскинув руки.  
– Фух… я рад.  
– Что бы ты делал, если бы встречались?  
– Я бы не сдался, – он воинственно вскинул кулак. – А ты хорошо дерёшься. Меня так только Хосену гонять удавалось.  
Какое-то время они лежали рядом. Дыхание давно пришло в норму, но уходить с тёплого нагретого солнцем ринга не хотелось. Канко встал первым.  
– Ещё десять минут в запасе. Можно успеть, если не заходить в душ.  
Уцуро презрительно скривился:  
– У тебя есть шансы с Кокой, только пока у неё заложен нос.  
Канко хохотнул.  
– Ладно-ладно, я пошутил, – он наклонился и протянул руку. – Пойдём, ополоснёмся по-быстрому.  
Уцуро посмотрел ему в лицо, открытое и честное, потом – на протянутую руку. Он ни за что не сделал бы это в обычное время, но сейчас у него было хорошее настроение.  
Он взялся за руку Канко, и тот помог ему встать.

– Умибозу!  
Канко успел пригнуться, и бутылка с покари пролетела над головой.  
– Какого… А, это ты.  
Хосен выглядел мрачным, впрочем, как и всегда.  
– Это правда, что ты дрался с Ёшидой Уцуро?  
– Допустим, – осторожно ответил Канко.  
С того дня прошла неделя, всё было тихо, и он уверился, что никто их не видел.  
– Из-за Коки?  
– Какое тебе дело?  
Хосен стал ещё мрачнее.  
– Я же говорил тебе не связываться с ним.  
Канко начал злиться.  
– Знаешь, Хосен, я тебя уважаю, но ты мне не ма…  
Хосен схватил его за грудки.  
– Не лезь к ним, понял?  
Канко оттолкнул его, а Абуто поспешил вклиниться между ними, бормоча: «Эй, парни, успокойтесь». Хосен не отреагировал. Он встряхнул Канко, разжал руки и пошёл прочь, по пути пнув валявшуюся на полу бутылку.  
– Да что на него нашло?  
– Не обращай внимания, – посоветовал Абуто. Он сделал крошечную паузу и тут же спросил: – Так ты действительно дрался с Уцуро?  
Канко вздохнул.  
– Как вы узнали?  
– Пф, весь факультет в курсе.  
Ну да. А теперь в курсе будет весь университет.  
– Ну и? – не отставал Абуто. – Кто кого?  
Канко замялся. Технически победил он, но было слишком много нюансов.  
– Ничья, – ответил он кратко.  
Абуто присвистнул:  
– Да ты крут.  
– Звучит так, словно мне очень повезло!  
Канко задумчиво посмотрел туда, куда ушёл Хосен.  
– Чего он так разозлился?  
– Он принимает это близко к сердцу, – Абуто пожал плечами. – Любовь, понимаешь ли, делает людей эмоционально незрелыми идиотами. Я сам в последнее время…  
Канко беззвучно ахнул. Вот оно что, теперь до него дошло.  
– Хосен, придурок, – сказал он сочувственно, – нашёл в кого влюбиться.  
– Они не пара.  
– А он сам-то это понимает?  
– Должен, но ты помнишь, что я говорил про незрелых идиотов? – Абуто поболтал бутылкой с минералкой. – Я пытался с ним поговорить, я же его друг.  
– Ну?  
– И слышать ничего не хочет. Я больше не стал к нему приставать, – он хмыкнул и открутил крышку с бутылки, – я же себе не враг.  
Канко посмотрел на Абуто с уважением. Тот мог придуриваться в своё удовольствие, но разбирался в жизни лучше их всех вместе взятых.  
– И всё-таки, – Канко никак не мог успокоиться, – кто бы мог подумать, что он западёт на Уцуро!  
Абуто подавился минералкой и кашлял так долго, что пришлось похлопать его по спине.  
– Хосен и Уцуро? – повторил он сипло.  
– Трудно найти менее подходящих друг другу людей, согласись?  
– Кто бы спорил, – пробормотал Абуто. – Ладно, мне пора.  
Канко показалось, что тот очень уж спешит, но потом он сам вспомнил, что договорился с Уцуро и Кокой пообедать на улице, и со всех ног помчался к лестнице.  
Кока ещё не пришла, а Уцуро лежал на идеально ровном газоне, скрестив ноги и подставив лицо солнцу. Обменявшись приветствиями, они замолчали. Канко покосился на Уцуро, решил, что тот настроен миролюбиво, и спросил:  
– Ты же знаешь Хосена?  
– Немного.  
– Ну и… как ты к нему относишься?  
Уцуро приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на него с лёгким интересом.  
– Почему спрашиваешь?  
– Ну… я тут узнал, что он… ну, влюбился, – промямлил Канко. Говорить об этом с предметом любви Хосена было ужасно неловко.  
– А, – сказал Уцуро, – ты об этом.  
У Канко челюсть отвисла.  
– Так ты в курсе?!  
Уцуро его реакция позабавила.  
– Конечно. Я же не слепой и не дурак.  
Он явно намекал, что Канко как раз слепой и дурак, раз не сообразил раньше.  
– И как ты относишься к его… чувствам?  
– Никак.  
– Серьёзно? Тебе всё равно?  
– Это не моё дело.  
Канко осёкся. Уцуро, конечно, был прав, но всё же…  
– А ты с ним говорил об этом?  
– Не считаю нужным.  
– Ну знаешь! – не выдержал Канко. – Так нельзя. Человек влюблён в тебя, и даже если тебе всё равно, ты должен…  
Уцуро упал спиной на траву и закрыл глаза. Всё его тело мелко вздрагивало от сдерживаемого смеха.  
– Что смешного?  
Канко наклонился над ним, упёршись кулаком в землю, тень упала на лицо Уцуро, и тот открыл глаза. От смеха он прослезился, даже ресницы намокли, радужка на свету стала светлой и казалась не карей, а густо-красной. «Как вино», – подумал Канко, наклоняясь, чтобы рассмотреть получше. Но тут Уцуро упёрся ладонью ему в лоб и отпихнул.  
– Кока идёт. И не вздумай поднимать эту тему при ней.  
– Сам знаю.  
Кока шла к ним через газон, и Канко мигом забыл о чужих любовных проблемах, настолько она была хороша. С рыжей косой, перекинутой через плечо, и во всём зелёном она смотрелась сказочно, как фея.  
– Выглядишь сказочно, – сказал Уцуро, – как лепрекон.  
Кока кинула в него рюкзаком и села на траву.  
– Извините, что задержалась. Зато я принесла обенто.  
– Это здорово, Кока-чан.  
– Предпочитаю ланч. Он сытный, и его можно купить где угодно.  
– Вот и ешь ланч, а мы будем обенто. Верно, Канко-сан?  
– Конечно! С удовольствием съем то, что приготовила Кока-чан.  
– Я не готовила, заказала доставку.  
Они с Уцуро снова стали спорить о достоинствах ланча и обенто, а Канко погрузился в невесёлые размышления.  
Его отношения с Кокой-чан так и не сдвинулись с мёртвой точки. Да, теперь они проводили много времени вместе, но с ними всегда был Уцуро. Наедине, если можно так сказать, они оставались только на время занятий, но стоило прозвенеть звонку, и рядом с Кокой как по волшебству оказывалась Муцу. Раньше они так не дружили, и Канко всерьёз подозревал, что Кока специально с ней общается, чтобы не общаться с ним. Он говорил себе, что Кока-чан хорошая девушка и не стала бы так с ним поступать, но факты были против него. Шутка ли – за неделю он ни разу даже не смог взять её за руку, а на все приглашения погулять она либо отвечала отказом, либо звала с ними Уцуро.  
Откровенно говоря, с Уцуро у Канко отношения и то были ближе, особенно теперь, когда ревность не застилала глаза. Немного пообщавшись с ними обоими, Канко понял, как глупо было ревновать: отношения у них оказались не дружеские, а скорее братско-сестринские. Они даже чем-то походили друг на друга: красивые, бледные, отстранённые. Конечно, Канко считал, что Кока красивее, но что бы он сказал, будь Уцуро девушкой? Он попытался представить высокую стройную блондинку с холодным взглядом – получилась настоящая красотка. А надменное поведение, за которое так и тянуло расквасить Уцуро его безупречный нос, ей даже пошло бы. Да, будь Уцуро девушкой, Канко бы не знал, кого выбрать.  
– Канко-сан, ты не голоден?  
Он сконфуженно посмотрел на Коку. Выбирать он мог только в своих фантазиях, на деле же у него не было даже одной девушки, что уж говорить о сразу двух.  
– Боюсь, что мне с Кокой-чан не светит, – однажды признался он Уцуро.  
Кока после занятий словно испарилась, и Канко от нечего делать подождал его с тренировки по кендо.  
– Ты наконец понял.  
– И это твоя поддержка, эй?! – Канко тяжело вздохнул. – Я ей не пара, верно? Ты мне с самого начала пытался это внушить.  
Уцуро окинул его внимательным взглядом, но ничего не сказал и свернул на дорожку, ведущую к стоянке машин.  
– Дело не в социальном статусе, – пояснил он, когда Канко его догнал, – Кока не придаёт этому значения. Просто вы друг другу не подходите.  
– Тебе-то откуда знать?  
– Это видно. Тебе бы подошла весёлая девушка попроще, а Коке нравятся мрачные унылые субъекты.  
– Вроде тебя?  
– Я не унылый, – без улыбки ответил Уцуро. – Брутальные немногословные волки, вот кто её типаж.  
– Ловко расписал, психолог-сан. Ну что насчёт тебя, кто твой типаж?  
Уцуро ответил не сразу, вид у него был отсутствующий.  
– А я… мне лучше завести собаку.  
Впереди замаячила стоянка, вечернее солнце отражалось в стёклах машин, и Канко вспомнил, как его сегодня отшили.  
– Кока-чан даже ни разу не согласилась, чтобы я подвёз её.  
– Она сама водит.  
– Такую же крутую тачку, как у тебя?  
Уцуро покачал головой, мыслями он явно был далеко отсюда.  
– Что собираешься делать сегодня?  
Канко пожал плечами. Все прошлые годы он подрабатывал в баре после занятий, но в этом году декан запретил. «Если у вас есть время подрабатывать, то найдётся и время, чтобы учиться», – так он сказал. Декан хотел как лучше, но крупно просчитался: время у Канко освободилось, но больше заниматься он не стал и вечерами болтался без дела. Сегодня он надеялся погулять с Кокой-чан, и теперь не знал, куда себя деть.  
Уцуро его понял без слов.  
– Как насчёт спарринга?  
Канко согласился с радостью. Уцуро был реально крут, с ним интересно было драться, и победу удавалось вырвать через раз, что невольно внушало уважение. Да и чего греха таить, симпатию Канко чувствовал тоже. После той их драки Уцуро больше не строил из себя самого большого говнюка во вселенной, и оказалось, что с ним можно нормально общаться. А их споры Канко даже нравились. За взаимными подколками больше не стояло ненависти, и, хотя Уцуро по-прежнему мог довести его до белого каления за несколько фраз, всё легко решалось смехом.  
Удивительно, но Уцуро часто смеялся. Канко не ожидал, что напыщенный сноб вроде него способен на что-то, кроме презрительных усмешек и дежурных вежливых улыбок. Тогда, на ринге, когда Уцуро впервые засмеялся при нём, он как будто стал другим человеком – более добрым и искренним. Наверное, тогда Канко и почувствовал к нему симпатию.  
– Тебе стоит чаще улыбаться, – сказал он однажды, – от девчонок отбоя не будет.  
– Отбоя и так нет, – заметила Кока, не отвлекаясь от телефона.  
Уцуро скорчил гримасу:  
– В этом-то и проблема.  
Канко уставился на него с недоверием.  
– Неужели никто не нравится?  
– Какая разница, кто мне нравится. Я всё равно женюсь на дочери кого-нибудь из отцовских партнёров по бизнесу, – Уцуро скривил губы, – уверен, кого-то уже выбрали на эту почётную роль.  
Лицо у него застыло. Канко растерянно перевёл взгляд на Коку.  
– Мои родители не такие строгие, – она натянуто улыбнулась. – К тому же у меня есть сестра и братья.  
– Хватит на несколько династических браков, – усмехнулся Уцуро.  
Они сейчас выглядели как никогда похожими – замкнувшиеся в себе, моментально отгородившиеся от посторонних. Канко лихорадочно искал другую тему для разговора и не находил. В конце концов, у них было не так много общих тем, их связывал только университет.  
– Вспомнил!  
Они посмотрели в его сторону с одинаковым надменным недоумением, и Канко поспешил объяснить:  
– Вспомнил, о чём хотел спросить – про твой героический поступок, о котором ходят легенды. Расскажешь, как в одиночку отправил на тот свет банду преступников?  
Он подмигнул. Уцуро непонимающе нахмурился, зато Кока-чан всё поняла сразу:  
– Когда он в одиночку уничтожил клан якудза? Уцуро, помнишь? Это было в начале прошлого учебного года. Мне тоже интересно послушать, я тогда болела и всё знаю с чужих слов.  
– Вы про тот случай? Я уже и забыл о нём.  
– Говорят, что ты уделал группу иностранных шпионов, предотвратив госпереворот.  
– И лично Император тебя наградил.  
Уцуро закатил глаза, но заметно оттаял, и Канко с Кокой обменялись улыбками. Правда, Канко тут же приуныл, вспомнив, что с ним наедине Кока никогда так не веселилась.  
– Скучная история, – тон у Уцуро тоже был скучный, – обычная уличная шпана, трое или четверо.  
– Они терроризировали студентов, я слышал.  
– Меня это не касалось. Но они стали цепляться к моему брату, я это увидел и разобрался с ними.  
– Победил всех четверых? – с уважением спросил Канко и заработал презрительный взгляд.  
– Только дурак станет драться с четырьмя сразу. Я избил их главного, остальные разбежались.  
– В пересказе это звучало интереснее, – резюмировала Кока.  
– Скучная история, как я и сказал.  
– Так у тебя есть брат и тоже студент? Я его видел?  
Уцуро поколебался, прежде чем ответить:  
– Нет. Он… младше.  
Кока вдруг с не свойственным ей оживлением завела разговор про предстоящую лекцию. Канко понял, что задел деликатную тему, и поспешил заткнуться.  
После занятий он зашёл в библиотеку и попросил подшивку номеров студгазеты. Кока-чан говорила про начало учебного года, а Абуто упоминал соревнования, значит, это случилось в октябре. Долго искать не пришлось, номер за пятнадцатое число был чуть ли не полностью посвящён происшествию: передовица, разворот, интервью с пострадавшими студентами и, конечно, огромное интервью с Уцуро, на две трети состоявшее из его фотографий. У девчонок этот номер должен был пользоваться повышенным спросом.  
Просмотрев газету от корки до корки, Канко потёр глаза и задумался. Если верить рассказам, Уцуро как минимум спас Землю от инопланетного вторжения, на подробности – настоящие или выдуманные – корреспонденты не поскупились, но про брата нигде не было ни слова.  
В принципе Канко мог бы поискать информацию в интернете, но решил, что это слишком. Уцуро не спешил рассказывать про свою семью, а вынюхивать за его спиной было бы подло.

– Мест не осталось. Ты так долго возился, что мы опоздали!  
– Невелика потеря, – пробормотал Уцуро.  
Зал действительно был полон, все трибуны забиты. Кто бы мог подумать, что соревнования по боксу, да ещё и товарищеские, будут иметь такой успех. Наверное, причина крылась в том, что они проходили на территории университета, а других развлечений в этот дождливый день всё равно не предвиделось.  
– Кока-сан!  
Муцу махала им из середины ряда.  
– С каких пор вы так дружны?  
Кока слегка смутилась.  
– Она девушка Абуто.  
– А он в свою очередь, друг…  
– Пойдём.  
Кока схватила его за руку и потащила за собой с силой, которую от неё трудно было ожидать.  
– Я заняла вам места.  
– Муцу-сан, это так мило с твоей стороны.  
– Ну что ты, я же знала, что вы захотите всё видеть с лучших позиций.  
– А это лучшая позиция? – осведомился Уцуро.  
На скамье стояла бутылка из-под пива. Сидевшая рядом девица забрала её и отсалютовала.  
– А то! Хосен позаботился.  
Уцуро сел рядом с Кокой и огляделся. На ринге пока делали последние приготовления, соревнования ещё не начались, но гвалт в зале стоял невозможный. И больше всего шумели студенты, сидевшие вокруг него. Большинство из них он знал только в лицо, а некоторых видел впервые: все в кожаных мотоциклетных куртках, многие с пивом, которое им вряд ли кто-то разрешал сюда принести. Мог ли он месяц назад представить, что будет смотреть соревнования по боксу в такой компании?  
Его соседка открыла новую бутылку.  
– Глотнёшь?  
Он отказался.  
– И зря, – в подтверждение своих слов она присосалась к горлышку. Сделала несколько глотков, вытерла рот рукой и пояснила: – А я всегда смотрю соревнования под пиво, очень уж переживаю за наших.  
– Это всего лишь товарищеский матч, – напомнил Уцуро.  
Она уставилась на него как на инопланетянина.  
– Ты что! На то это и соревнования, чтобы переживать всей душой!  
Уцуро мало за что переживал всей душой, и соревнования с политехом в этот список точно не входили.  
Ударил гонг. Член университетской команды, которому выпало сражаться первым, Уцуро знаком не был, и он скучал, прислушиваясь к болтовне девушек.  
– Волнуюсь за Абуто, – безразлично говорила Муцу, – он вместо тренировок со мной зависал, может не справиться. Я ему сказала, что если сольёт бой, между нами всё кончено.  
– Не слишком ли жестоко?  
– Пф, с мужчинами иначе нельзя, – Муцу вдруг улыбнулась краешком рта. – Им нужна мотивация.  
Первый бой выиграл политех по сумме очков. Их часть трибун разразилась радостными воплями, группа поддержки в бело-зелёных футболках подняла растяжку «Политех лучше всех!». Второго участника от университета Уцуро тоже не знал и заскучал окончательно. Он даже начал понимать любительницу пива: с выпивкой это действо было бы легче пережить.  
Второй бой тоже выиграл политех.  
– Из-за превышения количества нокдаунов, – авторитетно пояснила Муцу. Как будто это хоть что-то объясняло.  
Третьим сражаться должен был Абуто. Все сидевшие вокруг Уцуро вскочили со своих мест с воплями и свистом.  
– Вперёд! – заорала Муцу. Потом села и добавила совершенно спокойным тоном: – Боюсь, сольёт.  
Абуто и правда был не в лучшей форме. Сначала он ещё держался, но быстро начал сдавать – не хватало выносливости. Противник гонял его по рингу и наконец прижал к канатам, Абуто же только защищался. Судья уже пританцовывал рядом, готовый дать отмашку в случае необходимости. Трибуны политеха выли, на университетских трибунах царила унылая тишина.  
– Ну всё, – сказала Муцу. Она встала, забралась с ногами на скамью и крикнула так пронзительно, что смогла перекрыть шум: – Слабак! Я тебя брошу!  
Многие засмеялись, но Муцу стояла на скамье, спокойная и уверенная.  
Её крик как будто придал Абуто сил: каким-то чудом он смог отшвырнуть противника, сделал обманный выпад и превосходным хуком отправил того в нокаут.  
От радостных воплей у Уцуро заложило уши. Муцу же как ни в чём не бывало села на своё место.  
– Как я и говорила, – сказала она безразлично, – всё дело в правильной мотивации.  
Наконец на ринг вышел Канко. Он выглядел полным сил и готовым к бою, но его противник внушал опасения – это был здоровенный чернокожий парень, настоящая гора мышц. Загорелый и мускулистый Канко рядом с ним выглядел во всех смыслах бледно.  
– Плохо, – забеспокоилась Кока. – Противник Канко-сана кажется сильным.  
– Он ещё может оказаться неумехой.  
Муцу покачала головой:  
– Это же Большой Пит, капитан их команды, он очень крут. Говорят, политех с трудом выцарапал его у двух других университетов, ему не только стипендию платят, но и снимают квартиру в центре, настолько он хорош.  
Уцуро и Кока беспокойно переглянулись.  
С началом боя стало ясно, что Канко придётся нелегко. Непонятно, как Большой Пит оказался в его весовой категории, но он был заметно сильнее. Удары противника им воспринимались как комариные укусы, зато Канко от бокового в плечо зашатался и с трудом удержал равновесие. Уцуро напомнил себе, что вся эта псевдоспортивная возня не стоит внимания, ничего не значит за пределами спортзала и его совершенно не касается. Не помогло.  
Канко начал обходить противника, тот поворачивался за ним, как бык за плащом тореро.  
«Нашёл где плясать, идиот, только сам устанешь». Уцуро закусил губу. «Вот сейчас, если сейчас ударить… нет, уже поздно. Осторожно, это обманный!.. Молодец. А теперь бей!»  
Канко легко избежал обманного манёвра и, воспользовавшись брешью в защите, нанёс несколько ударов по корпусу. Большой Пит отмахнулся, Канко отскочил, и тут прозвучал гонг. Слишком быстро!  
– У тебя осталось пиво? – спросил Уцуро свою соседку.  
Та без разговоров протянула открытую бутылку. Забыв о брезгливости, он обтёр горлышко и сделал несколько глотков, но вкус не почувствовал.  
Во втором раунде Канко попытался повторить свою тактику, обходя противника, но Пит не позволил. Он легко перехватил инициативу, и Канко пришлось отступать и уворачиваться. Ему удалось провести только один удар. Теперь уже Питу пришлось восстанавливать равновесие, но воспользоваться преимуществом Канко не сумел – тот мгновенно закрылся.  
Уцуро наблюдал за поединком, подавшись вперёд, напряжённый, словно сам сражался. Он очень давно так не переживал из-за спорта и не думал, что когда-нибудь станет переживать вновь.  
Канко пытался пробить защиту Пита, заходя то с одной, то с другой стороны – получалось с переменным успехом. Ответный удар заставил его отшатнуться и сделать несколько пьяных шагов назад. Кока схватила Уцуро за руку, впившись ногтями, даже она понимала, что дело плохо. «Если бы можно было бить по ногам», – подумал Уцуро с досадой. Обрушить бы эту тушу, ещё в челюсть добавить, чтобы потерял ориентацию на время... Ах да, в челюсть бить тоже нельзя. Глупый вид спорта.  
После этого раунда даже Большой Пит выглядел уставшим, Канко же упал на своё место без сил, и тренер набросился на него коршуном. Уцуро закусил губу, прикидывая, что можно сделать. Сам он, столкнувшись с подобным противником, хитрил бы и не гнушался подлых трюков. Но Канко ведь не из таких. «Тогда он проиграет», – подумал Уцуро и сам поразился, насколько эта мысль его задела.  
Начался последний раунд. Уцуро плохо знал правила, но и ему было ясно, что Большому Питу достаточно продержаться эти две минуты, чтобы победить по очкам. Канко мог спасти только хороший удар, но он не спешил атаковать и держал дистанцию. Выдохся. Уцуро с досадой откинулся на спинку скамейки. Если бы не вцепившаяся в него Кока, он бы просто встал и ушёл.  
Пит наступал, Канко вяло оборонялся, двигался всё медленнее. «Так и до нокаута дойдёт». Уцуро стиснул пальцы на горлышке бутылки. Канко переступил вбок, споткнулся от усталости. Кока тихо вскрикнула. Пит не терял ни мгновения, едва увидев возможность, он тут же атаковал превосходным прямым и… и он промазал: Канко легко отскочил и провёл молниеносный хук.  
«Есть!»  
– Есть! – закричали вокруг. – Вперёд! Бей!  
Пита отбросило на канаты, он мотнул головой, приходя в себя, оттолкнулся и замер, услышав гонг. Рефери что-то сказал, и Пит заметно сник.  
– Нарушение, – довольно прокомментировала Муцу, – нельзя использовать канаты для атаки.  
Трибуны бесновались, студенты переругивались с группой поддержки политеха – сомнительно, чтобы это укрепило связи между университетами. Наконец объявили результат: Канко победил с разницей в два очка, и рефери поднял его руку под громовые аплодисменты.  
Уцуро выдохнул с облегчением.  
– Слава богу, – сказала Кока, нервно обмахиваясь ладонью. – Я переживала. – Она вдруг улыбнулась: – Непривычно, да?  
– Было бы за что переживать. Это всего лишь товарищеский матч.  
Кока просто улыбнулась и не стала спорить.  
– Эй, красавчик, ты пиво вернёшь?  
Опомнившись, он отдал бутылку соседке, и та тут же сделала мощный глоток.  
– Напряжённый бой был, верно? А теперь будет скучно.  
– Почему?  
– Так Хосен же дерётся, он победит.  
Она говорила как о чём-то само собой разумеющемся.  
Хосен победил легко. Он уложил противника чистым нокаутом в конце третьего раунда с таким видом, словно мог это сделать в любой момент.  
Кока вскочила и зааплодировала вместе со всеми.  
– Победа! Три против двух!  
Они с Муцу обнялись. Уцуро наблюдал за ними, за поздравлявшими друг друга сокурсниками с раздражением.  
– Пойдёмте, – вдруг сказала Муцу, – проведу вас к ребятам.  
– Обойдусь.  
– Пойдём, – Кока схватила его за руку и потянула за собой, – поздравим Канко-сана.  
Глаза у неё сверкали, щёки разрумянились. А ведь она тоже никогда не увлекалась спортом и приходила только на соревнования по кендо, чтобы поддержать его. Как всё изменилось, они оба изменились за какой-то месяц. Уцуро встал и неохотно пошёл за девушками, он был очень сильно зол – на себя.

– Канко-сан, поздравляю!  
Кока обняла его и чмокнула в щёку. Канко попытался поцеловать её в ответ, но она уже упорхнула, а на её месте возникла Хашимада Мэй. Только скорость реакции уберегла его от случайного поцелуя.  
Мэй захихикала:  
– А ты шалун, Канко. Но чемпионам можно. Я буду звать тебя Большой Кей.  
Канко еле отделался от неё, и только для того, чтобы попасть ещё в чьи-то объятия. Каждый спешил похлопать его по плечу и сообщить, что он был крут. Канко совсем не считал, что был крут, и больше всего ему сейчас хотелось принять душ, наглотаться обезболивающих и лечь спать. Но о сне не могло быть и речи – вокруг их команды собралось полфакультета, все смеялись, что-то выкрикивали и наперебой предлагали отметить победу.  
Канко продрался через толпу и прислонился к стене рядом с Уцуро.  
– Ты же на машине? Подбросишь меня до дома?  
– Что, бремя популярности тяжеловато для тебя, Большой Кей?  
– О, заткнись.  
Но затыкаться Уцуро не собирался.  
– Или совесть не позволяет принимать незаслуженные похвалы?  
Канко нахмурился.  
– Это ещё что значит?  
Уцуро развернулся к нему, и Канко с удивлением понял, что тот злится.  
– Ты должен был закончить бой до того, как из тебя сделали отбивную.  
– Думаешь, всё так просто? Это же бокс, а не дворовая драка.  
Уцуро презрительно скривил губы:  
– «Бокс, бокс». Только и разговоров, что о боксе, но не очень-то ты в нём хорош, как оказалось.  
Он надменно щурился и цедил слова с нескрываемым презрением, прямо как в первые дни их знакомства. Канко думал, что это осталось позади.  
Он рассеянно потёр ноющие рёбра, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Из-за гомона в голове гудело, не получалось сосредоточиться, а Уцуро улыбался отвратительной фальшивой улыбкой и ждал – чего? драки, что ли?  
– Так, – решил Канко, – пойдём-ка выйдем.  
Он схватил его за руку и потащил за собой. В толчее никто не заметил, что они ушли.  
Канко толкнул дверь, перешагнул высокий железный порог и оказался на улице у боковой стены здания. После душного помещения свежий воздух чуть ли не сбивал с ног. Здесь было тихо, безлюдно и темно. Канко подставил лицо легчайшим влажным касаниям дождя и выдохнул с облегчением, чувствуя, как проясняется в голове. Уцуро тихо стоял рядом. Канко не сразу сообразил, что всё ещё держит его за руку, и поспешил отпустить, но тот не заметил. Вид у него был отсутствующий и какой-то пришибленный.  
– Ну и что на тебя нашло?  
Тот молча смотрел перед собой, словно был здесь один. Канко подошёл и встал перед ним, загородив обзор. Взгляд у Уцуро был слепой, обращённый в себя, пугающий, если честно, но тут он моргнул и наконец сфокусировался на Канко.  
– Всё в порядке, не изображай из себя наседку.  
– И не собирался!  
Извинений или объяснений от него ждать не приходилось.  
– Считаешь, можешь вот так оскорблять людей на пустом месте? За это и по лицу можно схлопотать.  
Уцуро снисходительно усмехнулся.  
– Я не против подраться, но ты, кажется, не в форме, Большой Кей.  
Канко толкнул его в грудь, Уцуро отступил, пошатнулся и упал бы, если бы не стена здания.  
– С меня хватит.  
Канко упёрся рукой в стену над его плечом. Злость молоточками выстукивала в висках. Уцуро всегда умел выводить его из себя одним словом или улыбкой, но с тех пор прошло время, с тех пор многое изменилось. Канко вдруг понял, что злится совсем не из-за оскорблений.  
– Ведёшь себя как пмсница, – буркнул он неловко.  
Он не злился на Уцуро – не сейчас, когда тот выглядел как тень самого себя, – он беспокоился. И было из-за чего: намокшие волосы упали Уцуро на лоб, в желтоватом свете единственного фонаря он выглядел нездорово, и ещё этот пустой взгляд... Так и подмывало помахать у него перед носом, чтобы проверить реакцию. Канко даже руку поднял, но в последний момент передумал и просто дотронулся до его волос. Отвёл в сторону, чтобы не падали на лицо. Влажные, покрытые мельчайшими капельками пряди липли к пальцам, Уцуро закрыл глаза. Дождь шелестел ровно и привычно, забивал посторонние звуки, можно было подумать, что они здесь одни, что на километр вокруг нет никого, кроме них. Ничего не происходило, они просто стояли, молчали, Канко так и держал руку на волосах Уцуро, а тот не пытался отодвинуться. Время не ощущалось, как не ощущались усталость и боль в рёбрах, и подумалось, что так можно провести хоть вечность.  
– Умибозу!  
Хосен вырос рядом с ними, словно из-под земли.  
– Вы опять из-за Коки схлестнулись? – он переводил сумрачный взгляд с одного на другого, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. – Я уже говорил, чтобы ты к нему больше не цеплялся.  
– А я уже говорил, ты мне не мамочка, – огрызнулся Канко.  
Он развернулся к Хосену, а тот шагнул ближе с недвусмысленной угрозой.  
– Хватит, – сказал Уцуро.  
Прозвучало так резко, хлёстко, что оба вздрогнули.  
Уцуро обошёл Канко, недовольно посмотрел в небо.  
– Мне пора.  
Он пихнул Хосена кулаком в плечо:  
– Расслабься. На твоё никто не покушается.  
– Подожди, – начал было Канко, но Уцуро только махнул рукой, не оборачиваясь, и зашагал через поле. Затянутая в чёрное фигура растворилась в темноте.  
Хосен что-то буркнул, развернулся и пошёл вдоль здания, а Канко остался, чувствуя себя довольно-таки глупо. Хосен что, всерьёз приревновал? А Уцуро что хотел сказать этим «твоё»? Значит, они всё-таки вместе? Канко не смог бы объяснить, почему, но вдруг стало паршиво.  
– Канко-сан? – из двери выглянула Кока. – Вот ты где. А… – она огляделась.  
– Свалил, – отозвался Канко не слишком любезно. – Если он должен был тебя подвозить, то я могу.  
Кока покачала головой – ожидаемо.  
– Это неважно. Всё равно сейчас пойдём праздновать.  
– Праздновать, – повторил Канко скептически.  
– У тебя плохое настроение? – Кока ещё раз огляделась и вышла на улицу.  
– Кока-чан, не надо, ты промокнешь!  
– Ерунда, – она подошла и встала рядом. – Дождь мелкий.  
Но Канко всё равно снял форменную куртку и накинул им обоим на головы. Теперь они стояли плечом к плечу, от Коки пахло цветочными духами, как и всегда, но дождь сделал аромат ярче. Канко с удовольствием вдыхал его – хоть что-то приятное за вечер.  
– Ты великолепно сражался, – мягко сказала Кока. – Я так переживала. А уж как Уцуро волновался.  
– Он?!  
Она кивнула с улыбкой.  
– От волнения места себе не находил.  
– Ты что-то путаешь. Он только что сказал, что боксёр из меня хреновый.  
– Не обращай внимания. – Канко хмыкнул, и Кока поспешила объяснить: – Он часто говорит не то, что думает. На самом деле он лучше, чем стремится выглядеть.  
Это Канко знал, но Кока продолжила говорить, заглядывая ему в глаза, словно хотела убедить:  
– Раньше он был совсем другим.  
– Хорошим и приятным в общении парнем?  
Она не выдержала и улыбнулась.  
– Вряд ли. Но в последнее время он отдалился от всех, даже от меня, перестал чем-либо интересоваться. Я боялась, что он собирается бросить университет. – Она вдруг взяла Канко за руку. – Канко-сан, я так рада, что вы с ним подружились!  
Канко не знал, что на это ответить, да она и не ждала ответа.  
– Он никогда не переживал из-за состязаний, своих или чужих, разве что в средней школе. Его брат состоял в нескольких клубах, и мы с Уцуро всегда приходили на все матчи, но это осталось в прошлом.  
– Его брат перестал заниматься спортом?  
Она как будто смешалась.  
– Да, но… речь не об этом. Ты первый человек за долгое время, который ему не безразличен. И я вижу, что с тех пор как вы стали дружить, он изменился в лучшую сторону. Стал похож на себя прежнего. – Она обхватила его руку обеими ладонями и слегка встряхнула. – Пожалуйста, не оставляй его, ладно?  
– Да, – пробормотал Канко, – да, конечно.  
Кока просияла и ещё раз сжала его руку в своих.  
– Спасибо.  
Она ловко выскользнула из-под куртки и, одарив его напоследок улыбкой, ушла обратно в здание. Дверь затворилась с железным лязгом.  
Канко невесело усмехнулся. Вот так, девушка, за которой он ухаживал, взяла его за руку, только чтобы поговорить о другом парне. После такого нокаута уносят вперёд ногами.  
Канко поправил куртку, привалился к стене и начал смотреть в небо, изредка смаргивая капли дождя с ресниц. Как ни странно, печали он не чувствовал.

– Йо.  
Уцуро, завязывавший шнурки на ботинках, поднял голову: Канко повис на дверце шкафчика и смотрел сверху вниз, беспечно улыбаясь. Сердце застучало быстрее.  
Уцуро выпрямился и захлопнул дверцу, чуть не прищемив ему пальцы.  
– Ну?  
– Хей, тебя в детском садике не учили вежливости?  
– У меня была гувернантка.  
– Надеюсь, её уволили за то, что отлынивала от работы.  
Уцуро закинул сумку на плечо и вышел из раздевалки. В узкую дверь мог пройти только один, но в коридоре Канко его догнал и пошёл рядом, задевая плечом.  
– У тебя сейчас нет никаких дел? Может, потусуемся?  
Уцуро покосился на него с недоумением, и Канко поспешил объяснить:  
– Сходим в бар? Я угощаю.  
Он уже и думать забыл об их ссоре. Уцуро тоже хотелось забыть о своей позорной вспышке, но вот то, что случилось потом… Канко хоть понял, что случилось?  
– Кока с нами?  
– Она куда-то ушла с Муцу, – Канко толкнул его локтем. – Иногда нужно отрываться в чисто мужской компании.  
– Зовёшь меня в бар и ставишь выпивку? Это свидание?  
Обычно Канко не задевали такие шутки, но тут он почему-то смутился.  
– Не глупи. Просто хочу отметить.  
– Ах да, конечно, – едко проговорил Уцуро, – великая победа в дружеском матче. Это нужно отмечать неделю, не меньше.  
Канко вдруг шагнул вперёд и заступил ему дорогу.  
– Давай договоримся, – сказал он, слегка хмурясь. – Мне всё равно, какая муха тебя вчера укусила, прошло и забыто. Но если ты продолжишь говниться, я тебя взгрею.  
Он смотрел прямо, говорил уверенно, не то, что вчера. Уцуро не в первый раз видел, как наивный щеночек превращается в опасного клыкастого зверя, но дыхание перехватило всё равно.  
– Попытаешься, – сказал он, чтобы что-то сказать.  
– Ха! Уверен, что взгрею.  
– Я тебе не Большой Пит или как там его, на дешёвый трюк не поведусь.  
– Знаю, знаю, – добродушно засмеялся Канко, – ты круче всех. Так что, идём?  
Уцуро кивнул.  
– Супер! Вот увидишь, тебе понравится.  
Он ещё что-то болтал, расписывая достоинства бара – наверняка жуткой дыры с дешёвым пойлом, Уцуро не слушал. Вчера ночью он всё обдумал и решил, что пора заканчивать с этой странной дружбой. Канко выбивал из колеи, вызывал чувства, с которыми Уцуро не мог справиться. Из-за Канко он терял контроль: над собой, над ситуацией – над всем. Да, он так решил, и посмотрите на него сейчас.  
Пока он запирал вещи в машине, Канко отвязал свой байк и подкатил ближе.  
– Поедем на мотоцикле? Ты же собираешься пить.  
– А, не страшно, я рядом живу, дойду до дома пешком.  
– То есть мне придётся у тебя ночевать?  
Канко густо покраснел и поспешил отвернуться.  
– Вот ещё, мне и одному тесно. Такси вызовешь. А твоей тачке там не место, будет привлекать внимание, как бы не угнали.  
Уцуро уверился в мысли, что бар, в который они едут, настоящий притон где-нибудь в трущобах.  
– Вот, возьми, – Канко протянул ему претенциозный красно-золотой шлем. – Позаимствовал специально для тебя.  
– Позаимствовал? – подозрительно уточнил Уцуро.  
– У Абуто взял, он после вчерашнего всё равно водить не может… Что? Не делай такое лицо, он не заразный.  
Надеть чужую вещь – Уцуро даже мысли такой не допускал и высказал это более чем доходчиво. Канко закатил глаза.  
– Ладно, ладно. – Он забрал шлем Абуто и протянул другой, сине-чёрный. – Тогда бери мой. Теперь доволен?  
– Что именно во фразе «не собираюсь носить чужие вещи» тебе не…  
Канко нахлобучил шлем ему на голову.  
– А мы не чужие, – объяснил беззаботно.  
Уцуро почему-то не нашёлся, что сказать, а он уже тянулся застегнуть ремешки. Потом взялся учить, как сидеть на мотоцикле.  
– Держись за меня, прижмись грудью к моей спине и повторяй все мои движения. На поворотах не пытайся отклоняться в другую сторону, а то оба свалимся. Ноги ставь вот сюда.  
Он дотрагивался, показывая, что и как, то до колен, то до локтей.  
– Я всё это знаю, – холодно оборвал его Уцуро. – Уже приходилось так ездить.  
– Ты? Ездил на мотоцикле?  
– С другом.  
Канко как-то разом поскучнел.  
– Ясно, – сказал суховато, – тогда погнали.  
Они пересекли стоянку, проехали до дороги, Канко ловко влился в автомобильный поток и увеличил скорость, лавируя между машинами, обходя их как стоячих. Уцуро держался за его талию, чувствовал, как напрягаются сильные мышцы под ладонями, и думал, что поход в трущобы и плохое пиво того стоят.  
Он ошибся: бар находился не в трущобах. Канко привёз его в довольно приличный деловой район и затормозил перед невысоким зданием, обшитым тёмным сайдингом. «Синяя перчатка», – гласила вывеска.  
– Это боксёрский клуб?  
Канко прыснул.  
– Ничего подобного. Сам увидишь.  
Вслед за ним Уцуро спустился по трём узким ступенькам и оказался в небольшом полутёмном помещении. Никакой спортивной атрибутики здесь не было. Уцуро поискал взглядом мониторы на стенах или над стойкой, не нашёл и вздохнул с облегчением – боксёрские матчи он переносил ещё хуже, чем дешёвое пиво.  
Бар был маленьким, на шесть столиков, но вдоль стены на второй этаж тянулась узкая, нарочито облезлая лестница. Под нею к стене прилепился ещё один столик, и именно туда направился Канко.  
– Укромное место, – пояснил он на ходу.  
Уцуро сел спиной к лестнице, огляделся и согласился, что, пожалуй, так лучше: они показались в стороне от остальных посетителей, как будто наедине.  
– Эй, Майк! – крикнул Канко. – Два пива и закуску!  
– Майк?  
– Он американец.  
За стойкой орудовал мужчина лет сорока или больше, по внешности – настоящий японец без примесей западной крови.  
Пока они ждали заказ, Уцуро убедился, что бар совсем не так плох, как он думал. Посетители выглядели прилично, стол был чистый, а стул удобный. А когда миловидная официантка принесла им снэки и пиво – не в бутылках, а в высоких запотевших бокалах, – Уцуро решил, что сегодняшний вечер ещё может оказаться не самым худшим в его жизни.  
Он поднял бокал:  
– За нашего чемпиона.  
– Всю жизнь будешь издеваться?  
Пиво оказалось неплохим и в меру крепким. Наверное, Уцуро не смог сдержать удивления, потому что Канко живо заговорил:  
– Хорошее пиво, а? У Майка всё по высшему разряду, он мужик хороший, друг моего отца. Всю жизнь его знаю, он мне здорово помог: я три года здесь подрабатывал после учёбы.  
– Почему бар так называется?  
– О! – Канко засмеялся и отпил ещё пива. – Это целая история.  
Это действительно оказалась целая история, возможно, даже интересная – Уцуро не вникал. Он сидел, потягивая пиво, смотрел на весёлое лицо Канко, слушал его голос, перекрываемый музыкой, и думал, что… что давно не проводил время так хорошо.  
Пиво было неплохим, но не более – то, что Канко считал высшим разрядом, для Уцуро проходило по самой границе приемлемого. И обстановка, и здешние посетители рядом не стояли с теми заведениями, в которых он привык бывать, но его всё устраивало. Ему нравилось здесь больше, чем где-либо ещё. Наверное, решил он, отхлёбывая пиво, всё дело в компании.  
– И тогда он говорит, – кажется, Канко приближался к концу истории, – «Придётся назвать бар в честь перчатки»!  
Он засмеялся, залпом осушил свой бокал и с размаху поставил на стол.  
– Молли! Повтори нам!  
Понизив голос, Канко пояснил:  
– Молли – жена Майка. Она тоже американка.  
Проследив за его взглядом, Уцуро увидел возле стойки средних лет женщину, по виду – коренную японку.  
– Значит, они друзья твоего отца? Он был боксёром?  
– Нет. Слава богу, нет. Представь, какой это штамп: сын идёт по стопам отца и всё такое.  
– Я именно так и подумал, – Уцуро взял принесённый Молли бокал. – Вот маленький Канко-чан смотрит все бои отца, не пропускает ни одного, пока папаша пропускает удар за ударом. Канко-чан клянётся, что отомстит. Он поступает в университет на спортивную стипендию, побеждает в дружеском матче…  
– Вот ты язва, – пробормотал Канко, но его глаза смеялись.  
– Упорным трудом добивается места в национальной сборной, – вдохновенно продолжал Уцуро. – И вот – Олимпийские игры, и Канко-сан целует золотую медаль со словами: «Отец, это для тебя».  
– Ужасно, – резюмировал Канко. – Тебе нельзя писать сценарии, все штампы собрал.  
Он покачал бокал в руке.  
– Нет, всё гораздо скучнее. Папаша был страховым агентом, но бокс обожал. Я и правда не пропускал ни одного матча, смотрел вместе с ним. Видишь ли, отец вечно ставил на бокс круглые суммы, но играть не умел – часто ошибался со ставкой, а если что и выигрывал, тут же всё спускал. В конце концов он сбежал от кредиторов.  
– Он жив?  
– Понятия не имею. Последний раз видел его ещё до поступления.  
– Но ты всё равно стал заниматься боксом, хотя должен бы его ненавидеть.  
– Считай, что я пытался преодолеть штамп.  
– Тогда получилось неважно – вместо спортивной драмы драма социальная.  
Канко фыркнул, Уцуро рассмеялся. У него было хорошее настроение, хотелось смеяться и вести себя так, как он себе обычно не позволял. К алкоголю это веселье не имело никакого отношения. Он рассеянно оглядел зал, улыбаясь своим мыслям, а когда снова посмотрел не Канко, тот выглядел странно, взгляд у него плавал, как у пьяного, хотя они не так много выпили.  
– Всё в порядке?  
– Всё хорошо…  
Канко потянулся было к бокалу, остановился, помолчал, как будто решался на что-то.  
– Нравится, когда ты смеёшься, – сказал он наконец. – Сразу другим делаешься, как… Нравится, короче.  
На это нужно было что-то ответить, что-то шутливое, чтобы разговор стал несерьёзным, но ничего не приходило в голову. Они неловко молчали, потом Канко начал рассказывать про то, как вчера отмечали победу, и как Абуто решил показать, кто здесь самый крутой, и как Муцу…  
Уцуро было глубоко наплевать на всех этих людей, но он слушал, и кивал, и вставлял реплики, не забывая прихлёбывать пиво. Всё было хорошо.  
Они довольно долго просидели так, болтая и больше налегая на снэки, чем на выпивку, когда Канко отважился завести разговор о том, что случилось вчера.  
– После матча, на улице…  
Уцуро напрягся, он сам не знал, хочет ли этого разговора или предпочёл бы обойтись без него.  
– Помнишь, – Канко явно был не в своей тарелке, но не сдавался, – что сказал Хосен?  
Уцуро, ожидавший совсем другого, взглянул на него с искренним удивлением. И ещё с досадой, но Канко не заметил.  
– Он ревновал, я так понял. А ты… – каждое слово давалось ему мучительно, Уцуро бы его пожалел, если бы мог. – Пойми, я не хочу лезть в ваши дела, но…  
Уцуро прикрыл глаза рукой. Идиот до сих пор считал, что у них с Хосеном что-то есть, подумать только! Пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Можно было всё объяснить, но, во-первых, он обещал хранить секрет, а во-вторых… Уцуро посмотрел на Канко, который краснел, бледнел и мямлил, и решил, что тому будет полезно хоть иногда напрягать мозги.  
– А что у вас с Кокой?  
Сбитый с мысли, Канко непонимающе заморгал.  
– Да ничего, – он пожал плечами. – Она чётко дала понять, что мы можем быть только друзьями. Я не такой дурак, чтобы навязываться.  
– Ты принял это на удивление легко.  
Уцуро думал, что уж Канко-то из тех, кто не отступит до последнего и будет добиваться своего с упорством, достойным лучшего применения. Ошибиться было приятно.  
– Я давно подозревал и смирился, думаю.  
– Уже присмотрел себе новую жертву?  
– Эй! Я, по-твоему, маньяк?!  
Уцуро засмеялся и оглянулся в поисках официантки. Уже было довольно поздно, бар оказался забит под завязку, люди вставали, ходили, толклись перед стойкой. Уцуро понял, что его так не увидят, и поднялся с места. И столкнулся с кем-то.  
– Смотри, куда прёшь!  
Он налетел на невысокого плотного парня примерно своего возраста. Оглядев его, отметив кожанку, стриженные ёжиком волосы и манеру держаться, Уцуро понял, что имеет дело не с самым законопослушным гражданином страны.  
Парень тоже его оглядел – цепко, профессионально – и сразу же сменил линию поведения.  
– Ай! – он пошатнулся и схватился за руку. – Ты мне плечо вывихнул, урод!  
– Данио-сан! – второй парень, тоже в кожанке, но выбритый налысо, подбежал к нему и поддержал, словно тот уже падал в обморок. – Дан-сан, держись!  
Третий, мрачного вида здоровяк, молча наблюдал.  
– От столкновения вывихнул плечо? – сочувственно спросил Уцуро. – У тебя проблемы с суставами?  
– Это у тебя проблемы, урод! – рыкнул Дан. Для пострадавшего он выглядел довольно бодро. – Ты хоть знаешь, во сколько встанет лечение? Кто за это будет платить, а?  
Уцуро смотрел на них с весёлым удивлением. Он редко встречал представителей криминалитета, но всё же, даже на его взгляд, подобные приёмы устарели ещё сто лет назад.  
– Придётся тебе раскошелиться, – с важным видом говорил лысый. – Часы и вон та цепка и всё, что в бумажнике, этого должно хватить. Если не будешь спорить, мы, так и быть, постараемся забыть об этом досадном происшествии.  
– Могу заказать вам такси до больницы. Этого будет достаточно.  
– Ты издеваешься, да?!  
То ли Дан изображал плохого полицейского, то ли просто не умел себя контролировать.  
– Слушай сюда. – Он пихнул Уцуро в грудь. – Ты закроешь свой хорошенький ротик и будешь делать всё, что тебе скажут. Усёк?  
Уцуро перехватил его запястье, резко вывернул и сразу отпустил, но и этого хватило, чтобы Дан взвыл от боли.  
– Сука, ты нарвался!  
Здоровяк решил, что пора вмешаться, и шагнул вперёд, но перед ним возник Канко.  
– Давай не будем лезть в чужие дела, – предложил он доброжелательно.  
Уцуро не умел изображать такое добродушие, зато умел быть вежливым.  
– Ты должен радоваться, – сказал он Дану, – ведь чем больше повреждений, тем больше иск. Могу и руку сломать, если хочешь.  
– Вспомнил! – вдруг воскликнул лысый, да так громко, что все повернулись к нему. – Я же тебя знаю.  
Уцуро это не впечатлило – его много кто знал.  
– Дан-сан, это тот самый ублюдок, который в прошлом году отправил Ю-сана в реанимацию!  
– Не может быть, – выдохнул Дан. – Этот педик?  
– Он самый, без ошибки, – лысый нахмурился. – Я его хорошо запомнил, потому что тот пацан был на него похож. Тоже с патлами до задницы, как у бабы. И вёл себя как баба, я пом…  
Уцуро схватил его за грудки.  
– Теперь вспомнил, – процедил он сквозь зубы. – Вспомнил, как ваш лидер ползал у меня в ногах и умолял пощадить, обливаясь слезами.  
По лицу лысого прошла судорога.  
– Что тут происходит?  
Молли стояла перед ними, уперев руки в бока.  
– В чём дело, юноши, заблудились? Давайте я покажу вам выход.  
Макушкой она едва доставала Уцуро до середины груди, но под её взглядом все сразу утихомирились.  
– Это они… – начал было Дан, но Молли без колебаний подпихнула его в спину.  
– Они наши клиенты, а вы уже расплатились. На выход, на выход.  
Троица нехотя удалилась, уже у выхода Дан обернулся, бросил на Уцуро многообещающий взгляд и только потом вышел. Канко сел за столик:  
– Вот идиоты, настроение испортили.  
Уцуро подвинул стул и тоже сел, взял бокал. Пальцы не дрожали, и он не сомневался, что со стороны выглядит абсолютно спокойным.  
Канко осторожно покосился на него.  
– Вы говорили про тот случай в прошлом году?  
– Скорее всего. Не знаю, что ты обо мне думаешь, но я не так часто отправляю людей в реанимацию.  
Он допил остатки пива и помахал официантке, чтобы принесли ещё. Канко поглядывал на него с беспокойством.  
– Всё нормально?  
– Конечно, – ответил Уцуро равнодушно.

Через час Канко наконец пошёл в туалет. Уцуро выждал, потом встал и протолкался к стойке. Расплатился за них обоих – к счастью, здесь принимали карты – и вышел из бара.  
У входа курили несколько человек. Уцуро остановился в свете фонаря, потоптался, словно не зная, куда идти, и направился вдоль по улице. В том, что его заметили, сомневаться не приходилось. Прогулочным шагом он дошёл до перекрёстка, свернул, поглядывая по сторонам в поисках подходящего места, свернул ещё раз.  
Сзади слышался топот ног, Уцуро улыбнулся и остановился.  
Фонарь остался позади, но ночь выдалась лунная, и света хватало, чтобы разглядеть знакомые лица. Впереди стоял Дан, за ним – лысый и здоровяк, а позади топтались ещё двое: один высокий и бледный, другого разглядеть не получилось.  
Уцуро встал, слегка расставив ноги, мимоходом порадовавшись, что выбрал это место – простенок между домов, слишком узкий, чтобы разойтись двоим. Окружить его здесь они бы не смогли.  
– Так ты теперь главный? – спросил он Дана. – Вместо того неудачника? Знаешь, он плохо кончил, не иди по его стопам.  
Вдоль позвоночника пробежал холодок. Пятеро. Он бы справился с тремя, но пятеро – это было чересчур даже для него, для кого угодно. Что там Кока говорила про деструктивные наклонности? Уцуро усмехнулся.  
Его противникам это не понравилось.  
– Что смешного? – буркнул Дан, разминая кулаки.  
– Радуюсь, что твоё плечо в порядке.  
Дан покачал головой.  
– Он не понимает. Парни, объясните ему, как глупо было на нас залупаться.  
Четверо двинулись вперёд, обходя его, Дан злорадно ухмыльнулся:  
– Только не увлекайтесь, чтобы остался в сознании, он ещё должен у нас всех отсосать.  
Уцуро отступил. Те четверо рассмеялись, решив, что он трусит, кто-то из них ускорил шаг, опередив товарищей. Этого Уцуро и наметил первой жертвой.  
Он пригнулся под ударом, перехватил руку, заблокировал локоть и одновременно подсёк под ноги. Жертва, это был тот бледный тип, завизжала. Визг оборвался бульканьем, когда Уцуро приложил его ребром ладони по горлу. Остальные уже наступали. Он пихнул в них обмякшее тело, лысый не успел отшатнуться, и бледный обрушился на него всем весом. Что там было дальше, Уцуро не видел: на него накинулись сразу двое.  
Если бы они напали с двух сторон, ему бы пришлось туго, но простенок не позволял развернуться, и они вынуждены были идти в лобовую, толкаясь и мешая друг другу. Уцуро уклонился от нескольких ударов, не атакуя, только защищаясь. Он выжидал, и не напрасно: здоровяк, увлёкшись, вырвался вперёд, оставив напарника за спиной. Уцуро поднырнул под его руку, толкнул плечом, тот замешкался и тут же получил короткий в челюсть. Кого-нибудь другого такой удар мог сбить с ног – здоровяк даже не пошатнулся и снова бросился в бой, размахивая кулаками. Уцуро увернулся от лапищ, которые могли переломать рёбра, и достал его ногой в живот. Теперь здоровяка повело, и он сделал несколько неуверенных шагов назад, пытаясь восстановить равновесие. Наверное, он сумел бы оправиться, вот только Уцуро не стал ждать: ещё один удар в челюсть отправил здоровяка на асфальт, а судя по тому, как тот приложился затылком, сотрясение мозга ему было обеспечено.  
Уцуро присел рядом с ним, поспешно обыскал, но только зря потратил время. Что это за бандиты, которые идут на драку без кастетов или бит? Будь они хоть чуточку умнее, он бы уже вооружился.  
Какой-то психопат перепрыгнул через тушу здоровяка и набросился на Уцуро с диким воинственным кличем. Он был среднего роста и сложения, но быстрый и, в отличие от тех, умел драться. Пришлось отскакивать из неудачного положения, Уцуро упал на спину, подобрал ноги и встретил противника сдвоенным ударом в живот. Не успел перевести дух, как на него уже набросился лысый, но слишком медленно – Уцуро успел вскочить на ноги. Теперь они атаковали по очереди. Отмахиваясь от них, Уцуро заметил, что Дан пропал. Сбежал? Вряд ли, на его стороне всё ещё было преимущество. Тогда что? С нехорошим предчувствием он оглянулся, и как раз вовремя – удар прошёл по касательной, задев не голову, а плечо. Боль обожгла кипятком, Уцуро ахнул, но стиснул зубы и ударил другой рукой. Слабо – Дан успел отскочить и оказался в недосягаемости. На его пальцах поблёскивал металл – у этого бандита хватило ума надеть кастеты.  
На время бой прервался.  
– Дан-сан! – радостно воскликнул лысый. – Так вот куда вы делись!  
– Обход искал, – буркнул Дан. – А ты что подумал?  
– Так и подумал, честно!  
Уцуро помассировал плечо – обошлось без переломов, но каждое движение отдавало ноющей болью. К тому же он оказался против троих, и одному из них удалось зайти со спины – не лучший расклад. Дан тоже это понимал и злорадно ухмыльнулся.  
– Ты всё-таки отсосёшь.  
Уцуро дал себе слово, что уж этого подонка отправит в реанимацию обязательно. Может быть, он и стремился к смерти, по словам Коки, но задёшево свою жизнь отдавать не собирался.  
– Не так быстро!  
Тень загородила вход в проулок, и они увидели Канко. Тот стоял, сжав кулаки и сверкая глазами, как дух мщения.  
Дан выругался.  
– Посторонись! – рявкнул Канко.  
Лысый с приятелем едва успели прижаться к стенам, а он проломился мимо них, добрался до Уцуро, схватил его за рубашку и встряхнул так, что зубы клацнули.  
– Ты что тут устроил? Сдохнуть хочешь?  
– Не твоё дело, – немедленно ощетинился Уцуро. – Не лезь.  
Канко ещё раз его встряхнул.  
– Ты мне наврал, что всё в порядке, а сам свалил на разборки, – отчеканил он. – У меня за спиной. Это нормально, по-твоему?  
Уцуро перехватил его за руки и отпихнул от себя.  
– Нравятся нормальные? Поищи их в другом месте.  
В синих глазах отразилась искренняя обида, и Уцуро почувствовал фантомный укол совести.  
– Ну и характер у тебя, – буркнул Канко. – Ладно, потом поговорим, а сейчас...  
Он развернулся так, чтобы оказаться лицом к лысому. Уцуро встал с ним спина к спине. Сердце билось ровно и спокойно, даже боль в плече как будто стихла.  
– Босс! – позвал лысый. – Теперь их двое.  
Дан уже не выглядел таким самоуверенным, но был слишком глуп, чтобы сдаться.  
– А нас трое, – он сплюнул. – Размажем их!  
Он бросился на Уцуро, ударил правой, промахнулся, потом левой. Кастеты придавали ему уверенности, и он замахивался широко, не думая о защите. Сильный тычок в незащищённый бок стал для него полнейшей неожиданностью. Он взмахнул руками, открылся ещё больше и согнулся, получив коленом в живот. Уцуро сложил руки в замок и обрушил удар ему на затылок. Дан упал на четвереньки, попытался встать, но Уцуро пнул его с размаха, как футбольный мяч, и он завалился набок. Теперь стало видно ошеломлённое бледное лицо – подонок не верил, что всё это происходит с ним. Улыбаясь, Уцуро занёс кулак.  
– Нет! – взвизгнул Дан. – Нет, хватит!  
Он отполз, перебирая руками, но упёрся в стену, скривился, словно собираясь разрыдаться. Жалкое зрелище. Уцуро двинулся к нему, чтобы ещё раз ударить ногой, на этот раз – в голову.  
– Подожди! Пожа…  
– Подожди, – сказал Канко.  
Уцуро остановился.  
Канко схватил его за здоровое плечо, тёплая крепкая ладонь погладила успокаивающе, легла у основания шеи. Он не пытался удержать силой, ему это и не требовалось.  
– Не марай руки.  
– Я собирался забить его ногами.  
– Ноги тоже марать не нужно, – Канко легонько сжал пальцы. – Ну?  
Уцуро посмотрел на него, потом на дрожащее тело перед собой – кажется, он слишком увлёкся, точно как в прошлый раз. В прошлый раз его тоже остановили.  
– Где те двое? – за плечом Канко никого не было, даже бесчувственных тел.  
– Сбежали и утащили своих товарищей, – Канко повернулся к Дану. – И ты тоже вали, пока я не передумал.  
Распоряжался, как будто был здесь главным – Уцуро это оценил.  
– Слишком много на себя берёшь, – сказал он негромко, пока Дан пытался уползти, цепляясь за стену.  
Канко нахмурился так сильно, что прямые брови почти сошлись на переносице.  
– Я разозлился, – буркнул он неохотно. – Терпеть не могу враньё. Если ты хотел с ними разобраться, сказал бы мне, я бы помог или на стрёме постоял. – Он помотал головой: – Нет, окажись ты один против пяти, я бы в стороне не остался. Против пяти! Чем ты только думал…  
Он бормотал что-то ещё, Уцуро не слушал – смотрел на его взволнованное лицо, уже не хмурое, скорее, жалобное. Не было у него никакого модуса щеночка или волка, как не было и переключателя между ними. Был только он – Канко, добрый и сильный одновременно, единственный в своём роде.  
– Хватит кудахтать, – сказал ему Уцуро. И, когда Канко обиженно приоткрыл рот, потянулся к нему и поцеловал.  
Он привык просчитывать последствия своих действий, но сейчас не загадывал наперёд, просто сделал что хотел и только потом подумал, как отреагирует Канко. Тот мог разозлиться, назвать Уцуро извращенцем и сбежать, мог вежливо извиниться и сказать, что не из этих, мог впасть в панику и ударить его по лицу.  
Ничего подобного Канко не сделал.  
Он подался вперёд и ответил на поцелуй с таким жаром, что Уцуро опешил, а Канко перехватил инициативу, целуя настойчиво, прихватывая губы губами, пытаясь протолкнуть язык в рот. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, но – это было. Уцуро расслабился и позволил ему, обнял за шею, не замечая боли в плече, ладонь Канко скользнула вдоль его спины, смяла рубашку.  
Вой сирен обрушился на них, безжалостно вернув в реальность.  
– Ах ты чёрт! – Канко выругался. – Кто-то в баре вызвал полицию, не иначе.  
Трёхцветные огни мигали у входа в проулок, сирены ввинчивались в мозг, но даже сквозь их истошное завывание можно было различить голоса.  
– Они идут сюда, – выдохнул Уцуро.  
Перед глазами тут же возникла передовица газеты: «Сын магната задержан за драку». В прошлый раз этого удалось избежать, получится ли сейчас? Он не стал испытывать судьбу.  
– Бежим!  
Они пронеслись по проулку, вывалились на улицу, перебежали её под носом у засигналившего автомобиля и втиснулись в другой проулок.  
– Мой мотик! – стонал Канко на бегу. – Что с ним будет?  
– О себе думай, мотоциклу хотя бы не грозит исключение.  
– Ох ты чёрт!  
Канко припустил так, что обогнал бы Уцуро, будь проулок пошире. Они бежали, перепрыгивая через ящики, вонючие мешки с мусором и разбитые бутылки, тускло блестящие в темноте. Из-под ног Уцуро пулей выскочила кошка, он счастливо избежал столкновения, но Канко споткнулся, не удержал равновесие и повалился вперёд – на него.  
С воплем они выкатились на улицу и растянулись на асфальте.  
– Ох, что это было?  
– Слезь с меня, ты тяжёлый.  
– Зато ты мягкий.  
– Я серьёзно, Умибозу. Или трёпки захотел?  
– Ха, тебе ещё сто лет…  
– Парни? – спросил кто-то.  
Голос был знакомым, и Уцуро кое-как поднял голову.  
Над ними стояла Муцу, а рядом с ней Кока. Глаза у обеих были круглые как монеты.  
– Кока-чан, – простонал Канко, – как здорово встретить тебя в таком… в такой…  
Уцуро лягнул его, чтобы перестал нести чепуху, опёрся на руки и невольно застонал, когда плечо стрельнуло острой болью.  
– Что с вами случилось? – поинтересовалась Муцу. – Вы как будто из ада вырвались.  
– Почти. За нами гонится полиция.  
Кока, пытавшаяся помочь Уцуро встать, ахнула и уронила его обратно на асфальт.  
– Как это случилось?  
– Это он виноват! – сказали они хором.  
Муцу фыркнула в кулак.  
– Потом разберёмся, – Кока выпрямилась и хлопнула в ладоши. – Хосен! Ребята! Нам нужна помощь. 

«Жду на стоянке».  
Канко несколько раз перечитал эти три слова, пытаясь найти в них скрытый смысл. Что Уцуро понадобилось и почему на стоянке? Просто встретиться можно было и в университете. Он хотел поговорить без свидетелей? О… том, что случилось вчера? Канко почувствовал, как к лицу прилила кровь, и низко опустил голову. Он совсем не был уверен в том, что вчера случилось, всё воспринималось как произошедшее не с ним, как какой-то безумный фильм. Они с Уцуро хорошо проводили время в баре, потом случайная ссора переросла в безобразную драку, потом они удирали от полиции и вывалились под ноги Коке-чан. И… случилось ещё кое-что, о чём Канко вспоминал, пока Кока-чан – подумать только, она тусовалась с байкерами Хосена! подумать только, у неё даже был свой мотоцикл! – везла его домой. Канко придерживал её за талию, но думал вовсе не о том, что наконец оказался наедине с девушкой своей мечты. Он думал о том, что произошло в тёмном проулке, что Уцуро поцеловал его… нет, не так – они поцеловались. Это было странно, и приятно, и смущающе, но почему-то казалось правильным. Потом, лёжа на кровати, Канко снова и снова вспоминал, как всё было: мягкость чужих губ, пушистые волосы под ладонью – и не чувствовал стыда. Единственное, что его беспокоило – это то, что Уцуро домой повёз Хосен.  
И теперь Уцуро, которого Канко весь день не видел, хотел поговорить с глазу на глаз. Что он собирался сказать – что это было ошибкой? Что они были пьяны и разгорячены дракой?  
«Ты там уснул?».  
Канко вздрогнул и начал поспешно закидывать вещи в сумку.  
Уцуро ждал на стоянке, прислонившись к его мотоциклу. Канко замер, разинув рот, а потом подбежал, уронил сумку и схватился за руль.  
– Мой мотик!  
Он обшарил сиденье, нашел царапину, которую поставил год назад, увидел прицепленные сбоку шлемы, свой и Абуто, и воззрился на Уцуро с благоговением.  
– Но как? Его же полиция забрала.  
Полицейские забрали мотоцикл на штрафную стоянку. Канко хотел идти туда после занятий, но побаивался, что его притянут к ответственности за драку.  
– Я их убедил, что мотоцикл забрали незаконно.  
– Ты им взятку дал, что ли?  
– Ещё чего не хватало, – Уцуро скривил губы. – Я их вежливо попросил. Семье Ёшида не отказывают.  
Канко обнял руль, счастливо вдыхая знакомый запах кожи и стали.  
– Спасибо.  
– Не стоит. Я просто вернул должок за вчерашнее.  
Вот они и вспомнили о том, что случилось вчера. Канко похлопал мотоцикл по боку и выпрямился.  
– Насчет этого…  
Шлем прилетел ему в лицо. Канко поймал, посмотрел с недоумением, а Уцуро уже застёгивал под подбородком ремешки шлема Абуто.  
– Отвезёшь меня домой? Я без машины.  
Позвучало как приказ, но Канко не стал спорить.  
Ехать пришлось далеко, почти в центр, Канко здесь никогда не бывал и сомневался, что ещё побывает. Сбросив скорость, чтобы не пропустить нужный дом, он глазел по сторонам: высотки с зеркальными окнами, идеально подстриженные газоны, небольшие скверики – приятное местечко, сразу видно, что здесь живут богачи.  
Повинуясь указаниям Уцуро, он свернул с дороги вглубь квартала и остановился перед ещё одной высоткой, узким вытянутым кубом, сверкающим на солнце как алмаз. Перед подъездом садовник в униформе подстригал живую изгородь – Канко такое только по телику видел.  
– Сворачивай, – сказал Уцуро из-за спины, – нам нужно в гараж.  
Они проехали по коридору из ровно подстриженных кустов и вкатили в подземный гараж: дверь бесшумно поднялась при их приближении. Паркуясь, Канко думал, что теперь придётся пешком возвращаться к подъезду, но оказалось, что здесь есть лифт. Канко отвлёкся на своё отражение в зеркальных панелях, покачал головой при виде позолоченных поручней и только посмотрел на табло с номером этажа, как лифт остановился. Они вышли на площадку, которая сама по себе была размером с его квартиру. Канко заметил, что рядом есть ещё один лифт и дверь, ведущая на лестницу, а в стене напротив обнаружилась только одна дверь, которую Уцуро открыл ключом. По всему выходило, что других квартир на этаже не было.  
– Разувайся и проходи, – бросил Уцуро через плечо, – я сейчас.  
Он ушёл куда-то вбок, Канко не заметил – был слишком занят, подбирая с пола челюсть.  
Полутёмная прихожая вела в комнату, такую огромную, что здесь можно было играть в гольф или футбол. Стены напротив не было, точнее, она была стеклянной, от пола до потолка, и за ней раскинулся город. Канко сделал несколько шагов и остановился в восхищении. Всё было как на ладони – бесконечное плато крыш с торчащими тут и там высотками и с тонкой иглой телевышки. Город тянулся, насколько хватало глаз, самые дальние дома тонули в золотой дымке – день уже клонился к вечеру. Красиво.  
«Красиво, – подумал Канко, – но здесь же жить невозможно». С трудом оторвавшись от вида за окном, он обнаружил, что комната почти пуста. На одной стене висела плазма, перед ней разместились чёрный диван и два кресла. Это и была вся мебель, не считая бесполезных низких столиков, служивших подставками для ваз с какими-то тонкими и узкими растениями, похожими на бамбук. Канко пребывал в недоумении, пока не увидел искусно скрытую в панелях лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж. Видимо, там были нормальные комнаты для нормальных людей.  
Канко решил пересечь помещение, считая шаги, но сбился после двадцатого, увидев огромный аквариум. Побарабанив по стеклу, он поискал, чем бы ещё заняться, и обнаружил кое-что интересное.  
Здесь на стене в рамках и под стеклом висели, как он понял, подойдя ближе, дипломы. Первые места в соревнованиях по кендо, дзюдо, кюдо – награды, награды, награды. У стены в специальной подставке покоился красивый боккен из красного дерева, Канко не решился его потрогать. На соседней стене, тоже в рамках, висели фотографии Уцуро. «Вот же самовлюблённый говнюк», – беззлобно подумал Канко. Улыбаясь, он заложил руки за спину и стал прохаживаться вдоль стены, рассматривая фото. Уцуро в начальной школе – волосы до плеч, пухлые щёки. Уцуро на соревнованиях, в белом косодэ. Уцуро стреляет из спортивного лука. Уцуро с ослепительно красивой светловолосой женщиной. Уцуро читает, положив локти на стол. В то время он носил чёлку, это здорово меняло лицо. А ещё почти на всех фото он улыбался, не той улыбкой, к которой успел привыкнуть Канко, а широко и искренне, как улыбаются люди, не знающие печали… как другой человек.  
– Руками не трогай только.  
Канко, потянувшийся к одному фото, чтобы снять и рассмотреть получше, подпрыгнул и заполошно обернулся.  
Уцуро стоял за ним, сунув руки в карманы, и смотрел на увешанную фотографиями стену абсолютно без выражения.  
– Это…  
– Мой брат Шоё.  
– Так вы близнецы! А говорил, что он младше.  
Уцуро слегка улыбнулся. Губы изогнулись, взгляд остался холодным.  
– Он младше на полторы минуты… Был. Умер в прошлом году.  
Канко сглотнул и снова посмотрел на фотографии, где светловолосый мальчик беспечно улыбался всему миру.  
– Что случилось?  
– Генетическая болезнь. Не смотри так, я здоров, – в его голосе звучала горечь, словно сам он не был этому рад. – Один близнец смертельно болен с рождения, а у второго идеальное здоровье, удивительно, не так ли?  
Уцуро подошёл к стене и поправил одну из фотографий, чтобы висела ровно.  
– Шоё обожал спорт, – сказал он с затаённой нежностью. – Нас обоих тренировали с детства, но только он хотел заниматься спортом всерьёз.  
– И ты его поддерживал?  
– Конечно. Мы были очень дружны. Но в выпускном классе у него обнаружили болезнь, и он уже не мог тренироваться. – Уцуро поправил другое фото. – Он уже ничего не мог, слабел с каждым днём.  
– Значит, те уроды…  
– Будь Шоё здоров, мне бы вмешиваться не пришлось, – процедил Уцуро.  
Он подвинул фотографию слишком сильно, она покачнулась и сдвинула висевшую рядом. Уцуро закусил губу и начал поправлять их, но получалось только хуже. Канко мягко отвёл его руку в сторону и поправил сам.  
– Нормально? – спросил он совсем не про фото.  
Уцуро моргнул, как будто очнулся.  
– Да, – он быстро пришёл в себя. – Теперь ровно. Глазомер у тебя хороший, это стало ясно ещё в гольф-клубе. Ну что, идём на кухню? Чайник уже должен был закипеть.  
Он развернулся и пошёл прочь, бесшумно ступая босыми ногами. Канко поспешил за ним, но на ходу всё же обернулся. Теперь, когда он знал правду, эта стена с десятками фотографий и никому не нужных наград производила гнетущее впечатление.  
Когда Канко был ребёнком, дела у отца обстояли неплохо, и они жили в большой квартире. Тогда у них был домашний алтарь, где мама выставила фотографии бабушек и дедушек. Тот алтарь не производил такого впечатления, хотя перед ним полагалось молиться и воскурять благовония – он воплощал собой светлую добрую память об умерших. Но в самодельном алтаре, который создал Уцуро, ничего доброго не ощущалось, как будто… как будто призрак Шоё всё ещё был здесь. Канко передёрнул плечами и невольно ускорил шаг.  
Чай они устроились пить на диване перед плазмой. Уцуро поставил поднос с пиалами и заварочным чайником на низкий стеклянный столик и высыпал в тарелку печенье из пакета.  
– Квартира – охренеть, – высказался Канко. – Ты здесь совсем один?  
– Несколько раз в неделю приходят люди, готовят, убирают.  
– Значит, один. – Канко снова огляделся, на этот раз оценив высоту потолка. – Не стрёмно жить в таком музее?  
Уцуро пожал плечами.  
– Дело привычки.  
– А эта здоровенная стеклянная стена, надеюсь, она закрывается такой же здоровенной ролл-ставней или чем-то вроде того?  
На это Уцуро даже отвечать не стал. Он попивал чай и молчал, только посматривал искоса, словно ждал чего-то. Канко понял, чего он ждёт, и все мёртвые братья, все шикарные квартиры разом вылетели у него из головы. Уцуро хотел поговорить о том, что случилось вчера, и это ничего хорошего не сулило. Канко отхлебнул чая, напряжённо придумывая, как потянуть время.  
– Совсем забыл! Как твоё плечо?  
– В ближайшее время тренировки мне не светят.  
– Хреново…  
Уцуро поставил чашку на поднос и сел к нему лицом, подвернув под себя ногу. Голая ступня оказалась рядом с коленом Канко, такая белая на тёмном фоне, что взгляд невольно зацепился за неё.  
– Представляешь, – промямлил Канко, – Кока-чан водит байк. Кто бы мог подумать!  
– Она всегда любила мотоциклы.  
Ступня была узкая с аккуратными пальцами и бледными ногтями.  
– И тусуется с компанией Хосена. Даже я с ними не тусуюсь! Наверное, их Муцу познакомила.  
– Вряд ли. Она уже давно водит дружбу с байкерами.  
– Обалдеть, – пробормотал Канко.  
Если бы не размер, можно было бы сказать, что у Уцуро ступни как у девушки.  
– Так и собираешься говорить о Коке?  
Канко покачал головой и наконец сделал то, что хотел – дотронулся до ноги Уцуро. Ощутил, как тот напрягся, и легонько погладил по щиколотке, успокаивая, провёл ладонью вдоль стопы, мягкой и тёплой, это было именно так приятно, как он и думал. Уцуро поджал пальцы.  
– Боишься щекотки? – весело спросил Канко.  
Посмотрел на него, да так и замер: Уцуро сидел неподвижно, только глаза поблёскивали. В горле вдруг пересохло. Канко сглотнул и потянулся к нему, медленно, неуверенно. Уцуро не придвинулся ближе, но и не отпрянул, наверное, это был хороший знак. Канко ещё вытянул шею и осторожно поцеловал его.

Прошло несколько показавшихся бесконечными секунд, прежде чем Уцуро ответил. Губы шевельнулись едва ощутимо, но Канко этого хватило. Не прерывая поцелуя, он поёрзал на диване, ещё придвинулся, придержал Уцуро за лодыжку, а другую руку положил ему на затылок. Их вчерашний поцелуй сохранился в памяти урывками, но Канко помнил, что повёл себя не лучшим образом – слишком грубо. Теперь он целовал Уцуро медленно, осторожно, давая время привыкнуть и ему, и себе. Не пытаясь завладеть инициативой, не борясь, они просто целовались, спокойно и медленно, как будто это была самая естественная вещь на свете.  
Так же медленно, естественно поцелуй прекратился. Они не отодвинулись друг от друга, их лица всё ещё были очень близко. Канко облизнул губы.  
– Давно хотел спросить, – голос почему-то охрип. – Если у вас с Кокой-чан ничего нет и не было, зачем ты нарвался на драку со мной?  
Уцуро не ответил – не словами, – но его глаза потемнели, стали почти чёрными, и то, как он посмотрел, жадно и властно, это и был самый лучший ответ. Канко резко подался вперёд и поцеловал его снова.  
Он мягко надавливал языком, проникая в тёплый влажный рот, трогая твёрдое нёбо и вздрагивая от ответных прикосновений. Уцуро уже не просто позволял целовать себя, он обхватил Канко за шею, притянул ближе, совсем близко, чтобы не приходилось тянуться. Теперь они сидели впритирку, и стало жарковато. Канко не спешил, наслаждаясь моментом, скольжением языков, трением бёдер, прохладой волос, обтекающих его пальцы подобно воде. То прихватывал нижнюю губу Уцуро, нежно и почти невинно, то углублял поцелуй, вынуждая его запрокинуть голову. Казалось, можно так целоваться вечно, что больше ничего не надо, лучше уже быть не может, но тут Уцуро не выдержал, застонал ему в рот, и Канко пробило дрожью. Он отшатнулся, тяжело дыша, посмотрел на Уцуро – тот казался бледным, только потемневшие припухшие губы выделялись, словно подкрашенные помадой.  
Канко судорожно выдохнул и потянулся к нему, как загипнотизированный. Уцуро попытался отвернуться, Канко взял его за подбородок, мягко удержал, лизнул в сомкнутые губы, обвёл нижнюю кончиком языка. Уцуро вздохнул.  
– Любишь же ты лизаться, – он говорил без осуждения, и Канко воспользовался моментом, чтобы протолкнуть язык ему в рот.  
Они снова целовались, затылок Уцуро так удобно лежал в ладони, он откидывал голову, позволял, подставлялся, и одних поцелуев уже было мало. Канко начал гладить его по спине, от шеи до поясницы, рубашка мешала, собиралась складками, он комкал ткань, дёргал, пока не вытащил из-за пояса. Просунул ладонь под неё и вздрогнул, коснувшись горячей кожи. Член уже натягивал джинсы, и Канко испугался, что сейчас опозорится, кончив от одних поцелуев. К счастью, Уцуро лучше него знал, что надо делать: он резко качнулся назад, не ожидавший этого Канко пошатнулся, и они оба упали на диван. В последний момент удалось опереться на локти, чтобы не рухнуть на Уцуро, но того, кажется, такие мелочи не волновали.  
– Хватит целоваться, – он говорил серьёзным тоном, но глаза весело блестели.  
Даже полный идиот понял бы, что это отнюдь не предложение немедленно собраться и уйти.  
Канко нежно погладил его по щеке, тронул губы большим пальцем. Снова неудержимо захотелось поцеловать их, влажно блестящие, горячие от прилившей крови. Уцуро упёрся кулаком ему в грудь.  
– Никаких поцелуев, – сказал он безапелляционно. – Не трать время зря.  
Так и подмывало чмокнуть его в шутку, но Канко воздержался: шутку могли не оценить. Вместо этого он самыми кончиками пальцев провёл по его скуле до уха, потом вниз по натянутой мышце и дальше вдоль острых ключиц Завёл ладонь за воротник, беспорядочно ощупывая основание шеи и плечо – хотелось увидеть и ощутить его всего, но терпения не хватало.  
Рвать рубашку, которая наверняка стоила больше, чем все его вещи вместе взятые, Канко не стал, только задрал, насколько получилось, и погладил Уцуро по рёбрам. Тот тихо довольно застонал, поёрзал, и Канко вдруг ощутил внутренней поверхностью бедра что-то твёрдое.  
Ощущение было, как если бы его хорошенько приложили по голове.  
Канко застыл, хлопая глазами. Он, конечно, знал, что Уцуро парень, но не придавал значения. Даже обдумывая вчерашний поцелуй, он переживал о том, как себя дальше вести, а не о том, что впервые в жизни поцеловал парня. То, что они одного пола, совершенно его не заботило до тех пор, пока главный признак их пола не упёрся ему в пах.  
– Заснул? – напомнил о себе Уцуро.  
Он откинул голову на диван и выглядел расслабленным, но смотрел внимательно, и Канко поспешно потупился, чтобы не выдать свои мысли.  
Сглотнув, он неуверенно погладил Уцуро под рубашкой, по рёбрам, по крепким грудным мышцам. Ладони легли на соски. Уцуро вздрогнул, и Канко тоже – только не от удовольствия, а от осознания того, насколько грудь Уцуро отличается от женской. И не только грудь, чёрт возьми, он весь отличался! Канко пересчитал кубики брюшного пресса, избегая опускать что руки, что взгляд ниже его талии. Он никогда не имел дела с парнями – никогда не хотел, – стоило это осознать, как он растерялся.  
Но тут Уцуро снова застонал, подался навстречу его ладоням, и этого хватило, чтобы все половые вопросы сделались абсолютно незначительными.  
«К чёрту, – решил Канко, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его в пупок. – Как-нибудь разберусь».  
На пробу он накрыл ладонью чужой член сквозь одежду. Противно не стало. Уцуро с шумом втянул воздух, плоский живот ввалился, подчёркивая грудную клетку, пояс брюк натянулся на бёдрах, и Канко словно жаром обдало. Плевать на всё, он хотел Уцуро, хотел так сильно, что мог кончить просто глядя на него. Ни одну девушку он так не хотел.  
Канко выпрямился, встав коленями на диван, и начал расстёгивать ремень на джинсах, потом подумал, что лучше раздеться полностью, взялся за край футболки и сдёрнул рывком. Уцуро, расстёгивавший рубашку, почему-то уставился на него таким взглядом, словно ему мозги вышибли.  
– У меня что-то с лицом?  
– Заткнись, Умибозу.  
Он оттолкнулся от дивана и тоже встал на колени, расстояние между ними было – только руку можно просунуть.  
– Раздень меня.  
Ролевые игры, что ли? Пожав плечами, Канко потянулся к пуговицам на его рубашке, да так и замер, услышав, как вжикнула молния. Уцуро приспустил его джинсы до бёдер, потом оттянул трусы. Канко вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение к чувствительной коже.  
– Ты что…  
– Не отвлекайся, – строго сказал Уцуро, – раздевай.  
Лучше бы поберёг одежду: Канко чуть не оторвал пуговицу, когда он провёл пальцами по члену, обхватил ладонью и начал дрочить. Со второй пуговицей кое-как получилось справиться, но на третьей Канко снова завис, разом позабыв, для чего нужны петли. Уцуро знал, что делает. Некоторые девушки тоже брались отдрочить Канко, но больше строили ему глазки в процессе, двигая рукой нарочито медленно. А вот Уцуро дрочил по-мужски. Он передёргивал в быстром резком темпе, сжимая пальцы там, где нужно, ослабляя хватку, когда это требовалось, и у Канко не то что звёзды – галактики перед глазами плясали. Уцуро обвёл головку по кругу, оттягивая крайнюю плоть, и это было уже чересчур – Канко ахнул, все мышцы напряглись. Ещё немного… Уцуро остановился и перехватил член у основания.  
– Хватит пока. Ты же не думаешь, что я привёл тебя домой подрочить.  
Канко поморгал, силясь придти в себя. Он думал, что его привели домой поговорить, и теперь чувствовал себя полным идиотом.  
– Нет, конечно.  
– Тогда давай раздеваться.  
Уцуро слез с дивана и начал стаскивать штаны. Разобравшись с ними, бросил на пол рубашку. Канко, боровшийся с узкими джинсами, то и дело на него поглядывал. Он уже видел Уцуро без одежды и не раз, как и многих других парней – в раздевалке или душевой, но смотрел, только чтобы оценить мускулатуру. Как сейчас он ещё на Уцуро не смотрел.  
У того уже стоял – член почти прижимался к животу, и у Канко руки зачесались дотронуться. Он даже потянулся, но Уцуро шагнул к дивану и опёрся о него коленом. Ну да, они не дрочить собирались.  
– У тебя есть презервативы? – на всякий случай спросил Канко.  
– Разумеется. И смазка тоже.  
Чтобы Канко разорвало, если он знал, для чего нужна смазка, но он постарался не подавать виду.  
– Ты… – надо было потактичнее сформулировать вопрос, не спрашивать же в лоб: «Ты мне дашь?», – прокатишься на моём драконе?  
– Драконе?  
– Ну, – Канко подвигал бёдрами, – на моём звере.  
– Я уже ездил с тобой, забыл?  
– Да не про мотоцикл речь!  
– Ты к девушкам так же подкатываешь? Неудивительно, что у тебя никого нет.  
– Всё у меня есть.  
– Ты и девственник, наверное.  
– С чего ты взял?!  
– Не бойся, дорогая, я буду с тобой нежен.  
– Задрал! – рыкнул Канко и, прежде чем Уцуро среагировал, схватил его и толкнул на диван.  
Успел подсунуть ладонь под затылок, чтобы он не ударился, навалился сверху и свирепо пообещал:  
– Это я буду с тобой нежен.  
Уцуро улыбнулся своей редкой искренней улыбкой, и Канко так проняло, что он чуть снова не полез целоваться. Уцуро был посильнее многих, и характер у него был мерзкий, но его почему-то хотелось беречь, хотелось сделать так, чтобы он всегда улыбался искренне, чтобы убрал подальше старые фотографии и жил счастливо.  
Канко не стал разводить сопли и озвучивать мысли, которые никто бы не оценил. Вместо этого он погладил Уцуро по бедру, приласкал член, слегка, чтобы не дразнить, и обхватил ладонью мошонку. Он уже понял, как нужно себя вести – всего лишь делать то, что понравилось бы ему самому, и, судя по звукам, которые издавал Уцуро, он всё делал правильно.  
– Подожди.  
Канко послушно остановился. Уцуро разжал кулак и показал маленький серый тюбик, как из-под мази.  
– Возьми это.  
«Смазка», – догадался Канко. Спина мигом взмокла. Он имел некоторое представление о том, что надо делать дальше, но подозревал, что упускает массу тонкостей. Стало даже страшно, но он не подал виду, бодро открутил крышку и выдавил на ладонь немного прозрачной жидкости без запаха. Пришлось сесть – действовать на ощупь он не решался, – Уцуро понятливо согнул ноги в коленях, так что Канко мог видеть тонкие светлые волосы в его паху. Неожиданно возбуждающее зрелище, хотя стоило признать, что в Уцуро его возбуждало всё. Канко погладил его скользкими пальцами между ягодиц. С-ума-сойти-я-трогаю-парня-за-зад-мысль мелькнула и исчезла, чтобы уже не возвращаться: он начал входить во вкус.  
Выдавив ещё смазки, Канко попытался просунуть пальцы в туго сжатую дырку, но Уцуро болезненно зашипел. Пришлось остановиться.  
– Извини.  
Уцуро скептически его оглядел.  
– Ты ведь понятия не имеешь, что делать.  
Канко почувствовал, что щёки стали горячими.  
– А… А ты?  
Уцуро не смутился, не отвёл взгляда, но что-то в его лице неуловимо переменилось, и Канко понял – знает и не понаслышке. Горло перехватило, стало больно дышать. Он опустил голову, пережидая вспышку неоправданной жгучей ревности.  
– Тогда сделаем по-другому, – сказал Уцуро.  
«Сейчас предложит поменяться». Канко бы согласился, он бы согласился на всё, что предложит Уцуро, и даже подозревал, что ему понравится. Но того, что произойдёт дальше, он подозревать не мог.  
Уцуро не стал ничего предлагать, а просто обхватил его коленями и рывком опрокинул на диван. Канко охнул от неожиданности.  
– Это ещё что значит?  
Он оказался притиснут лопатками к спинке дивана, а Уцуро повернулся к нему лицом, опираясь на локоть.  
– Раз уж ты девственник…  
– Эй!  
– То нам остаются только невинные занятия.  
В их членах, трущихся друг о друга, ничего невинного не было, о чём Канко и сказал. Уцуро не смутился.  
– Тогда сделай с этим что-нибудь.  
Канко не пришлось уговаривать. Он обхватил оба их члена и сжал на пробу: они едва помещались в ладони, притиснутые друг к другу, кожа скользила по коже, и у Канко в глазах потемнело. Уцуро тоже задышал чаще и закинул ногу ему на бедро, толкнулся в ладонь. Теперь они оказались ещё ближе, и между ними не осталось пространства, чтобы втиснуть кулак. Канко убрал руку, погладил Уцуро по спине, вдоль позвоночника, по изгибу ягодиц, прошёлся по скользкой от смазки коже между ними и снова надавил на дырку. Только теперь он не пытался протолкнуть пальцы сразу, а надавливал постепенно, плавно, и у него получилось. Уцуро ахнул, выгнулся.  
– А ты быстро учишься, – пробормотал он, задыхаясь.  
Ужасно хотелось поцеловать его, уткнуться в плечо и покрывать поцелуями везде, куда получится дотянуться.  
– Дашь мне ещё один шанс?  
Уцуро закрыл глаза и покачал головой.  
– Я… – он сглотнул, – я больше не выдержу.  
Канко и сам был на пределе. Казалось, он может кончить от чего угодно, хотя бы от вида ресниц Уцуро, длинных и тёмных на фоне бледной кожи.  
Не отвечая, он просунул пальцы глубже, погладил нежные тугие мышцы. Было непривычно, но ему нравились ощущения. Уцуро гортанно застонал, повёл бёдрами, член проехался по животу Канко. Диван выглядел широким, но для двоих оказался тесным: они лежали впритирку, переплетя ноги, Уцуро упёрся лбом ему в плечо и настойчиво двигался, тёрся всем телом, то подавался назад, то прижимался вплотную. Другой рукой Канко придерживал его поперёк спины, чтобы не свалился. Трение сводило с ума: соски Уцуро задевали его грудь, член Канко елозил по бедру Уцуро, пальцы двигались внутри всё легче, всё увереннее, и они тоже двигались в тягучем, одуряюще медленном ритме. Канко закусил губу, стараясь не издавать ни звука, Уцуро же постанывал, не сдерживаясь, они тёрлись друг о друга животами, бёдрами, членами. Кожа липла к обивке, пот стекал по лицам, в груди колотилось часто и сильно, стук отдавался в ушах, и Канко не знал, чьё сердце слышит – своё или Уцуро. Они были так близко сейчас, что дыхание смешивалось, и дрожь одного передавалась другому. Так душно, темно, невозможно – неповторимо.  
Уцуро замер, напрягся, Канко почувствовал, как он сжался внутри, как пульсирует его член, стиснутый между их телами. С гортанным криком Уцуро кончил, выгнулся, откинув голову, обнажив горло. Канко обхватил его обеими руками, прижал к себе, зарылся лицом в изгиб шеи, в спутанные влажные волосы, и его тоже накрыло.  
В итоге это Уцуро пришлось держать его, пока Канко выкручивало оргазмом, пока он крупно вздрагивал и выгибался, кончая, иначе они бы свалились с дивана.  
Первое, что Канко сказал, отдышавшись:  
– Что насчет второго раза?  
Уцуро зевнул.  
– Я не против. Останешься на ночь?  
– Конечно!  
Уцуро зевнул ещё раз.  
– Надо сходить в душ, – глаза у него закрывались.  
– Потом.  
– К дивану прилипнешь, и это… – он уже еле бормотал.  
– Негигиенично, да, – согласился Канко и подсунул руку ему под голову, чтобы было удобнее.  
Чёлка свесилась Уцуро на лоб, сделав неотличимым от брата. Канко аккуратно зачесал её назад, стараясь касаться как можно легче, чтобы не потревожить. Во сне Уцуро расслабился: разгладилась морщинка между бровей, смягчилась линия губ – Канко смотрел и думал, что может так лежать, не шевелясь, и просто смотреть хоть до ночи.  
Но тут в ленивый поток его мыслей тонкой иголкой ввинтилось неприятное воспоминание. Канко нахмурился, поёрзал, случайно двинул рукой, и Уцуро проснулся.  
– Что ты вертишься, Умибозу?  
«Мог бы и по имени назвать, – обиженно подумал Канко. – Раз уж мы теперь…» Как раз беспокойство о том, кто они теперь друг другу, и не давало покоя.  
– Я вспомнил про Хосена, – сказал он как можно более небрежно.  
Уцуро посмотрел с удивлением.  
– А он здесь при чём?  
– Он ведь… – говорить об этом было неловко, а Уцуро, как назло, смотрел непонимающе и помогать не спешил. – Надо ему как-то объяснить…  
Под взглядом Уцуро Канко стух и замялся, а тот всё смотрел, смотрел… и вдруг прыснул со смеху.  
– Ты думаешь, что Хосен в меня влюблён? – он откинулся на диван и расхохотался.  
– Не смейся надо мной, эй!  
Но Уцуро смеялся, хохотал в голос, сотрясаясь всем телом, искренне, не пытаясь сдерживаться. Это была такая редкость, что Канко решил не обижаться.

– Мне всё равно это не нравится, – угрюмо сказал Хосен.  
– Я уже объяснила, что это необходимо.  
Кока слезла с мотоцикла и одёрнула куртку. Хосен всё ещё сидел, держась за руль с таким видом, словно собирался развернуться и уехать несмотря на то, что они уже были на месте и дверь гаража закрылась за ними. Кока терпеливо ждала. Разумеется, Хосен не продержался долго и тоже слез с мотоцикла. Откинул подножку, достал цепь.  
– Никто здесь не станет угонять твой байк.  
Он молча начал привязывать мотоцикл к стойке. Кока удержалась от улыбки – Хосен бы решил, что над ним смеются.  
Дождавшись, когда он закончит, Кока взяла его за руку и повела за собой к лифту.  
– Мы это обсуждали много раз. Уцуро должен знать.  
Они одновременно посмотрели на тонкое золотое колечко, украшавшее её безымянный палец.  
– Ну хорошо, – тяжело уронил Хосен таким тоном, словно всё не было давно решено и зависело только от его слова. – Допустим, ему мы можем сказать, а моей матери – нет. Но если хочешь знать моё мнение, этот парень…  
– Ублюдок, – кивнула Кока.  
Хосен поперхнулся.  
– Но этот ублюдок – мой лучший друг.  
Молчание Хосена было красноречивее слов, но Коку это не волновало. Она знала, что, если начнутся проблемы с семьёй, а они начнутся, как только братья узнают, Уцуро ей поможет, Уцуро будет единственным, кто захочет помочь. Мысли о братьях, как всегда, угнетали. Кока тряхнула головой и сказала себе, что хотя бы сегодня не будет думать ни о чём неприятном.  
Они шли через полупустой гараж, её каблуки звонко стучали в тишине – быстро, медленнее, совсем медленно. Кока сделала ещё два шага и остановилась. Потом вернулась.  
– Что?.. Ха, это разве не байк Умибозу? Что он здесь забыл?  
Кока догадывалась, что.  
– Знаешь, – она старалась не улыбаться, но не могла с собой справиться, – давай вернёмся.  
– Мы же только что пришли.  
– Сейчас неподходящее время.  
– Почему это?  
Кока упёрлась Хосену в спину и начала подталкивать к выходу. Она редко смеялась, но сейчас с трудом сдерживалась. Неужели у этих двоих всё получилось? Ей искренне хотелось верить, что они там не в psp играют. Кока отмела этот вариант: Уцуро был не такой дурак, чтобы упустить свой шанс, и значит, она всё сделала правильно, когда познакомила их с Канко-саном.  
– Хватит меня толкать, я и сам могу идти, – Хосен развернулся и взял её за руку. – Всё точно в порядке?  
Ладонь у него была широкая и твёрдая, надёжная. На безымянном пальце блестело кольцо, такое же, как у неё.  
– Всё в порядке, – сказала Кока. Вдруг, неожиданно даже для себя, прильнула к нему и обняла. – Всё хорошо.  
«Теперь у тебя всё будет хорошо, – подумала она, словно Уцуро мог её услышать. – У нас обоих».


End file.
